Harry Potter: A Wizard in Westeros
by j1982
Summary: Extremely Powerful (Former Master of Death) and Very Rich (Philosopher Stone) Harry story in Westeros Harry & Daenerys / No Smut
1. Prologue

Harry Potter: A Wizard in Westeros

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the Game of Thrones. The characters along with their respective universes are the property of JK Rowling and George Martin along with the production companies who made the movies and TV shows.

Author's Note:

I am not a native English speaker so please make allowances for my grammar or the flow of my sentences. This is a clichéd story but then again this is fiction and most of the good plot lines have been used at least a few dozen times already. This Harry Potter will be very powerful and has mastery of many forms of magic. His story will follow cannon excluding the epilogue of Deathly Hallows and the story will have violence and gore, but I must disappoint some of you because there will be no lemons or smut here so this story is labeled T.

Oops, sorry for not uploading this prologue earlier, thank you masterjedi0401 for the review, I found out about the mistake there.

Prologue

Harry Potter, the most powerful wizard in the world, inspected the intricately carved runic circle he made after three days of hard work. He was finally ready, after months of preparation, to undertake this ritual which would either release him from his obligations as the immortal 'Master of Death' and bring him to another dimension or he would die, either way was fine with him. He remembers how he first met 'Death' all those years ago.

The day after the final battle with Voldemort, he woke up in his room quite surprised to find the Hallows on the bed beside him. He was confused why this happened as he dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest on his way to sacrifice himself and he had sealed the Elder Wand in Dumbledore's tomb after he repaired his holly wand. When he reached for the Hallows, the three artifacts flew to him. The stone attached itself to his forehead and the wand attached itself to his wand arm while the cloak came to engulf him. He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from crying out loud from the pain as all three objects slowly became absorbed into his body and all that remained was a very small white tattoo under his right bicep, he would never have noticed it if not for the burning sensation that remained after the initial pain left him. While he was looking at his reflection on a mirror, he gasped at what he saw behind him; there was something behind him, some sort of spirit looking at him as if assessing him.

"Hello, Master."

"Master? Why do you call me master?"

"Can you not guess?"

"Death?"

"Yes, I am Death. Whomever unites the Hallows becomes Death's Master; you have united them so you are my Master."

"Please take them back! I do not want to be anyone's master!"

"What's done is done, Master, and I do not have the power to release you."

"Then as your Master, I release you from my service! So mote it be!"

"It does not work that way, Master."

"Do you know how I can release you or is it even possible?"

"Becoming my master granted you immortality. Are you saying that you want to give that up? You will no longer age once you reach your magical maturity at the age of twenty five. Many would give their own souls to achieve this."

"I have no wish to become immortal, I want to live a normal life like any other and then join my loved ones when I die."

"You are a peculiar human. To answer your question, iIt is possible but you have to find the ritual to do so without my aid. It will take you to a different but similar reality that is not under my influence. You will retain your magic and the boost you received but you will lose the immortality becoming my master has granted you."

"What boosts did I receive?"

"Your magical core has grown exponentially and it will continue to do so until your magical maturity and you now have the ability to perform wandless magic and the ability to achieve true invisibility. True invisibility means you will not be detected in any way using magic or technology. You will leave no footprints or make any sound nor will you disturb your surroundings unless you mean to while invisible. You also gained a limited morphing ability similar to a metamorphmagus; the difference is that you can only morph into any age of your body, not change into another person. Lastly, any magic you cast like charms or transfiguration is permanent and can only be undone by you."

"Did you have something to do with my eyesight? I can see clearly now without my glasses."

"Yes, your body is now gradually perfecting itself so you might experience some muscle and joint aches due to this. You, my master, will become the envy of any Olympic athlete. Your strength, speed, agility, and durability will be greatly increased."

"Thank you, I guess. I do not wish to sound ungrateful but I never wished for any of this."

"Why do you think you became my master? The Hallows chose to return to you instead of being found by another greedy person."

"Wait, if I get defeated in a duel, will I stop being your master?"

"That avenue of escape is closed to you, Master. The Wand has already been absorbed as have the Stone and the Cloak."

"Is there anything I have to do now?"

"I would ask you to learn Occlumency and other magics from the books in your Potter, Black and Peverell family vault."

"Peverell? I am not of their blood and I only have one vault in Gringotts. I might not be able to access that anymore because we stole from one of their vaults and we took a dragon to escape."

"Do not worry about the goblins of Gringotts, ask to see Ragnok and show him your mark. He will give you access to the Peverell family vault. Dumbledore died before he was able to tell you about the Potter and Black family vaults. You will need money and knowledge to search for the ritual and you will find those in your vaults. Once you see Ragnok, treat him as an equal, they will respect you for that. You should offer to recompense them for the dragon that escaped and for property destroyed. They will try and over charge you but tell them that you will only pay three hundred thousand galleons once you have access to your family vaults."

"Only three hundred thousand galleons? I only have about fifty thousand in my vault!"

"Master, you forget that you will have three more vaults. Your current vault is only a trust vault for minors, a small fraction compared to the millions in your disposal."

"Millions?"

"The Potters and the Blacks are two of the oldest and richest in Europe. The Peverell vault is not as rich in gold but it contains much in books and scrolls."

"I see. How can I contact you? Will I ever see you again?"

"This will be our only meeting for now until you find the ritual. I am sure you will find it but it will take years before you do so, you still have tasks that your sense of justice will not let you abandon."

"I know, as much as I want to devote myself to the search, I have to help my friends rebuild our society."

"You have been given great power and influence, Master. Use it to bring an end to the prejudice and equality to all the sentient creatures. You are rich and will find a way continue to remain rich even if you spend much of it to cure and rid society of its problems. Do this and the fates would reward you with your wish."

Death vanished after those words and Harry took it to heart. He followed his instincts and chose good advisers to help him in his tasks.

Neville Longbottom became his ally in the Wizengamot to push for a review of the prejudiced laws of the Ministry. It took a long time but the Wizengamot became a representative body. Half the seats remained with the ancient and noble families with the same number going to the elected representatives of the people. Each member of the Ministry and the Wizengamot were asked to give an oath on their magic to work for the good of the people. Harry was the first to give this oath upon taking up his seats in the Wizengamot and it became a law to give the same oath upon employment in any position.

Luna Lovegood became his envoy to the sentient beings of Britain like the centaurs and goblins.

He funded a research team led by Hermione Granger to find a cure for lycanthropy.

When Madame Pomfrey resigned from her post in Hogwarts to become the chief administrator of St. Mungo's, he added a children's wing and included an orphanage so that all magical children will be sent there instead of relatives who are not fit to care for children.

He helped Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick to persuade the Hogwarts Board of Governors to modernize the curriculum and add a common room for each year level to foster camaraderie and unity in the students. The updated Muggle Studies became a requirement for children raised in purely magical society and Wizarding Life became a core subject for those not raised in the magical world.

Harry used his free time in searching for the ritual while doing his duty to society. The British wizarding world became the model for a good and just society which was slowly copied by the world at large. It was far from perfect but it was a vast improvement.

In Harry's late twenties, he received an invitation letter from the Flamels who became his very close friends. Despite what they told Dumbledore, the Flamels did not due to the destruction of the Philosopher's Stone. It was only one of the extras they created and they took the stone's destruction as an opportunity to disappear. They chose to help young Harry just like they helped mentor a young Albus Dumbledore after observing his deeds. Nicholas and Perenelle became like surrogate parents to Harry after his defeat of Voldemort. The Flamels were only above average in their power but their long life enabled them to collect and learn much of the magical world's secrets which they shared and taught Harry. Perenelle saw the goodness in Harry's heart and his plans for their world so she persuaded her husband to teach Harry their most important secret, the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. He found out that aside from making the Elixir of Life and creating gold, it can also be used to make different metals. Harry swore on his life and magic that he will not abuse or spread this knowledge despite the couple's protests that it was not necessary. The Flamels once again disappeared after Harry's ten year apprenticeship ended.

The first thing they taught Harry was the mind arts, Occlumency and Legilimency. Harry already had good mental shields but the Flamels helped him fine tune his shields to become impenetrable.

Aided by the Flamels, he also learned to transform into his animagus form of a white Nemean lion, a magical cousin of the lion that has an impenetrable body and extremely sharp teeth and claws; its roar will frighten any man.

He also learned how to teleport, a method like apparition but without the uncomfortable feeling of being squeezed into a tube. You simply appear in a place you've been to without sound. They also taught him how to use modified portkey spell, no more disorientation and falling on your behind or the feeling of being pulled on the navel. When he asked why they did not share this to the public, the couple replied that the modified travel spells were too much of a power hog for the ordinary witch and wizard.

Aside from being a master of alchemy, Harry got masteries in Charms and Transfiguration. The goblins were grateful to Harry and his friends so they gifted Harry with their knowledge of warding and curse breaking from their best masters. They also allowed Harry to learn their secret knowledge of forging metals and enchanting. In payment for this, he returned the sword of Gryffindor to them with the promise to lend it to a worthy wizard if another dark lord comes. Harry forged himself a set of weapons made from the smoky dark steel the goblins used for real weapons instead of precious metals for ceremonial weapons like the Gryffindor sword.

The centaurs taught Harry, and his allies who wanted to learn archery and how to make excellent bows. They eliminated the threat of the acromantulas in the Forbidden Forrest. Hagrid did not object because with Aragog gone, his sons and daughters were a danger to the students.

It was during his late seventies that Harry finally found the ritual he was looking for. The goblins, being privy to Harry being the Master of Death, found the scroll during a dig in Egypt. They sold it to Harry for a king's ransom. While they were good friends with Harry, business was still business which he understood.

He took almost a year to prepare for his trip. Harry started by creating a custom trunk with seven heavily enlarged compartments. The first and default compartment will be used for normal clothes while the second was for his dragon hide and basilisk armors along with weapons and his personal pensieve, quite a few brooms, magic carpets and a dozen ward stones he has pre inscribed with runes, just waiting to be activated. The third was a library for his enormous collection of books and scrolls while the fourth was a storage room for medicinal potions and raw ingredients along with seeds and cuttings from magical plants. The fifth room was for his treasure room filled with bars of precious metals and gems along with his Philosopher's Stone and three time turners while the sixth room was for tons of drinks and food both cooked and uncooked. The last was his living quarters which had two bedrooms, a library and study, an entertainment room, a kitchen and dining room as well as a potions and alchemy laboratory. There was also a blacksmith's work shop for his metal works. The entire trunk was under permanent time compression wards, for every day spent inside his trunk, only a minute will pass in the real world.

He stored the trunk along with a wizarding tent, some emergency potions and food, a change of clothes, some plain gold and silver coins and his holly wand along with a broom into his old but well maintained moke skin pouch given to him by Hagrid in his seventeenth birthday.

He adopted Teddy Lupin, his godson, as the heir to the Potter and Black fortunes; he took all the contents of the Peverell vault with him. Although he had numerous relationships with witches, he never married or had children. He doted on Teddy and the children of his friends and he was treated as a second father to them all.

A day before he planned to perform the ritual, he gathered all his friends for a bon voyage party. He told them all that he was going on his second long journey around the world, they were not surprised or worried as Harry had done a similar tour after his apprenticeship with the Flamels, he was gone for almost two years.

His last will and the memory for his friends were already filed with the goblins. It will be read a week after he left and they will be told of the real reason why he left. He has generously provided for them in his will and he left a vault will be administered by the goblins under the care of Teddy Lupin Potter-Black and his heirs along with the headmaster of Hogwarts, and the chief administrator of St. Mungo's while the goblins will invest it to continue funding the institutions he started.

On Halloween night, when the barriers of life and death were at its lowest point, he began chanting the words to start the ritual. A shimmering silver portal opened inside the runic circle. Harry gave one last goodbye to his world and stepped into the portal. After the portal closed, an enormous wave of pure magic washed over the clearing, erasing most of the traces of the recently performed ritual; only a burned out and indistinguishable circle remained.

While Harry's unconscious body was in the in between, his mind was locked into a conversation with his former servant who took the appearance of an ethereally beautiful woman.

"Hello, Harry Potter. I told you we would see each other again."

"Death?"

"Yes, it is I, my former master. I have watched you from time to time and I saw your progress. You have done well so the fates sent the ritual for the goblins to find as your reward."

"I understand. Do you know where I am to be sent?"

"You are going to wake up in the land of Westeros. As my gift to you, you now know three of the languages of this world. The common tongue which is spoken by both commoners and the nobles along with High Valyrian, the language of a now dead civilization but is still used by some well-educated nobles, the scholars and the citizens of the Free Cities, though they speak different dialects of this tongue and finally the Old Tongue, spoken by the Children of the Forest, should you meet them in your travels."

"I see. Thank you, my lady, for the gifts you have given me. I would like to know about the status of my immortality? Was I successful?"

"You are no longer immortal, Harry Potter; though you will no longer age past that of your current age nor will you suffer from any sickness or poison. I have taken the liberty of giving you one final gift. You gained the near invulnerability of your animagus form. I fear that the wars to come in these lands would shorten your life span. Your skin can only be pierced by enchanted weapons. It is your good fortune that blades of this kind are extremely rare. The smiths of Old Valyria were able to create enchanted blades that have the same qualities and appearance as goblin forged steel however that technique has been lost in these lands for hundreds of years."

"You have been too generous, my lady. Thank you for your gifts. I will be able to use my magic when I land upon the shores of this new land, am I correct?"

"The boons you have received from me are your just rewards for the hard life you have led. You will not have a problem with using magic, you can even use it openly if you wish because there are some mystics in the lands across the sea that have some form of magic like shamans but none of them are like the witches and wizards of your world. Goodbye, Harry Potter. I hope it is a long time before I see you again."


	2. Chapter 1

GoT Chap 1

Harry Potter: A Wizard in Westeros

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the Game of Thrones. The characters along with their respective universes are the property of JK Rowling and George Martin along with the production companies who made the movies and TV shows. 

Author's Note: I know I may have fudged the sequence of some events but I did that on purpose.

Chapter 1 - Arrival

Harry woke up in the woods of a forest to the sounds of two men talking as they camped nearby so he immediately made himself invisible and stood to go near them, it is a blessing that true invisibility will not disturb the foliage nor would his steps break one of the many twigs on the ground. The two men were sitting on a fallen log beside a fire, discussing their plans for tomorrow.

"Ned, we have to move quickly and muster our men! I will not let that dragon spawn of a prince to keep my betrothed captive! He must pay for this with his life!" A tall dark haired man with dressed in a tunic with a stag on its breast said.

"I know that, Robert. Do you think I want my sister to remain with Prince Rhaegar? My father and brother were burned alive by that ma king in the capital," The other man called Ned said to Robert. Ned was also a tall man with brown hair and a solemn face. "Even now, we are being hunted by mercenaries hired by the king to prevent us from calling our banners. We do Jon, the man who fostered us, a disservice if we do not come to him for advice. We will need him if we are to rebel against the king, you know this. The Eyrie is only two more days' ride from here; we are only in danger for a few more hours which is a far better option than what you propose."

"I know, Eddard, I am just so angry that Rhaegar would try this stunt; he already has a wife and two children! I am not a saint, Ned, but even I have limits. There are many whore or even other noble women who would not refuse his advances, why abduct a daughter of a lord and betrothed to another lord?"

"I cannot claim to know the answer to that. Now, let us keep quiet and put out this fire, I do not want those sellswords to find us. The last group we passed is far too many for the two of us. I'll take the first watch; you go on ahead and sleep."

Harry moved away for a minute so that he can change his clothes into clothes similar to what the two men were wearing, for the first time in his life giving thanks for how backwards fashion in the magical world is, the clothes he bought in Diagon Alley were perfect for his current circumstances.

He cancelled his invisibility and changed into an emerald green silk shirt and black wool pants along with his dragon hide vest and boots. He also put on his belt and attached his hand and a half sword. He also took two daggers from his trunk, he placed one on his belt and the other in his boot. He moved back, invisible again, to the two lords' camp, he intended to follow them to a city and maybe even get to know them on the road. His legilimency probe on the two men told him they were good and honest men, Ned especially. A quick 'tempus' told him he had plenty of time so tagged both men with a tracking charm. He placed a muggle repelling ward on the tree he planned to rest under after he put a cushioning charm on one of the tree's roots.

It must have been just a few hours after he fell asleep when he woke up to clashing swords and shouts of men fighting. He quickly stood up and went to the camp. He saw that his guess was right, the two lords were under attack by eight mercenaries.

Harry decided to help the two men, figuring that they will owe him when they got out of the fight alive. Robert already had a deep wound on his leg which was bleeding profusely after killing one of the attackers.

Harry threw his daggers at two of the hired swordsmen, and both went down quickly, fighting Eddard as he was running towards them. He then helped Robert kill the three men attacking him before helping Ned finish off the last of the mercenaries.

"What is your name, young man? Robert and I owe you a debt for helping us against these brigands. My name is Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and he is Lord Robert Baratheon of Storm's End."

"My name is Harry Potter. I woke up hearing the battle so I came over to help. Let me see your wound, Lord Baratheon, I have a few potions and pastes to help you."

The wounded man grunted his reply and removed his pants without shame then showed Harry the deep cut on his leg.

"Do you have some water or wine to clean the wound, Lord Stark? I would also need some fresh clothes to bind the wound."

Ned moved to their pack and got a skin of red wine and a clean shirt from Robert's things then brought them to Harry. "Here, you can use Robert's wine and one of his shirts."

"Give me my wine, Ned, that's the last of my arbor wine!" shouted Robert.

"Oh do be quiet, Lord Baratheon. I'll give you the rest after cleansing your wound, alcohol is good for keeping wounds from getting infected. Lord Stark, please press half of that shirt to the wound. I'll get a few things from my camp."

Harry moved two hundred yards into the forest away from the two lords. He then got a saddle, saddle bags and a roll up sleeping mattress along with a dragon hide bag which he hurriedly filled with a few potions and pastes before returning to the two lords.

"Drink these two potions, Lord Baratheon. I'll put some of this paste on your wound before I bind them," Harry said to the burly man while he treated the wound.

"Enough of this Lord shit, call me Robert, I owe you my life after all," said his patient.

"I agree with Robert, call me Eddard. I'll go and check on the mercenaries."

"Alright, then please call me Harry."

Eddard left and started to search the men for any identification or letters. He saw the daggers with a platinum lion's head pommel. He was surprised to see that the blades were made from Valyrian steel. He looked at Harry's sheathed sword which stood against a tree which had the same platinum lion's head pommel with tiny emeralds for eyes, he bet the blade of the sword was also made from the same metal. He brought them back to Harry who has just finished with his patient.

"These are fine Valyrian steel daggers, Harry. I could not help but wonder if you are related to the Lannisters of Casterly Rock, their sigil is a golden lion on a field of red. Your weapons bear the same device," said Eddard as he returned the daggers.

"I do not know any Lannisters. My family crest is that of a white lion's head on a black field and my sword and daggers have been in the family for as long as I can remember," replied Harry as he cleaned his daggers before sheathing them. He got up and got his sword from its place beside the tree and began to clean it too.

"He's no Lannister, Ned, just look at his black hair. Lannisters and their brood always have blond hair," commented Robert as he drank what was left of his arbor wine.

"You may be right, Robert. Stay here while Harry and I look for the horses of the mercenaries," said Ned.

"I'm not an old lady, Ned, go ahead, and look for them. I can defend myself well enough," replied Robert. "The horses should not be too far away."

Baratheon was right, they found eight horses tied to trees about five hundred yards away from the camp. Eddard and Harry took them all to the camp.

"I was set upon by three bandits yesterday and my horse was killed. May I take one of the horses for myself?" Harry asked the two lords.

"Take your pick, Harry, I suggest the white one, the others are too old and gaunt," replied Eddard as they searched the horses like they did the men. Harry nodded his thanks.

"Where are you headed, Harry?" asked Robert.

"Nowhere, really, I am just traveling to see Westeros. I am an only son and my father died a year ago while my mother died when I was still a baby," replied Harry as he piled up the belongings of the sellswords beside Robert who was sorting through them. The lord has made a small pile of money along with some jewelry from the dead men.

"Come and join us, we are going to the Eyrie, Robert and I will introduce you to our foster father, Lord Jon Arryn of the Vale," said Ned.

"Yes, we can use a good warrior like you," added Robert. "You have heard of the deeds of the mad king in your travels, haven't you?"

"I have, Robert, but I do not think I want to go to war and kill more men. I have killed many men in my life, I have no wish for more," said Harry.

"How old are you, Harry?" asked Eddard.

"I am sixteen," Harry replied simply.

"I can understand your wish not to kill any more men, Harry, but I'm afraid Robert and I will have to kill many before this conflict is over. What are your plans if you do not wish to be a soldier?"

"I am not sure. My father was a blacksmith and jeweler and he has taught me all he knows about the trade. I might follow his footstep when I am done with my wanderings."

"I see. It is not a good time to be a wanderer, Harry. Ned and I plan to form a rebellion to overthrow the king with Lord Arryn's help. Take this gold we got from the sellswords and you can start a smithy in any of our lands," said Robert. "Though I do not think you will need the gold. Your weapons and clothing along with the fine leather saddle and bags speak of high birth or at least a well off family."

"It is true that my father left me a small fortune and I was given a sheltered life, milords."

"Anyway, that is beside the point. I insist that you take the spoils of battle that we got from our attackers. There must be at least a thousand gold dragons between them," said Eddard.

"Very well, if you insist, milords," replied Harry. "I will take only a third of the money; after all, I am not a mercenary." He took one third of the gold coins beside Robert and placed them in one of the saddle bags after he removed the bottle of wine.

"Let us share this bottle of wine, milords, while you tell me why the two of you are alone here in the forest. Shouldn't you have guards with you?" asked Harry.

"We were out hunting a few days ago with three other men to take our minds away from our current troubles. Eddard's father and brother were burned alive by King Aerys in King's Landing after his sister was abducted by Prince Rhaegar. Lady Lyanna is my betrothed. Our guards died in an ambush yesterday, we think the mercenaries were sent by the king or his allies," answered Robert somberly.

"I see. My condolences to you and your family, Lord Stark," said Harry to Eddard. "Let me stand guard for a few hours while you two get some rest if I am to come with you to the Eyrie. I have rested earlier in my camp. How far is it the city from here?"

"It will take about a day and a half on a horse to reach the city. Thank you for taking the watch, I am also tired from the battle," replied Eddard.

"Wake me up in two hours time, Harry, I have already slept for three hours earlier," said Robert.

When the two were asleep, Harry cast a sleeping spell on the two lords before casting a strong set of wards to protect their entire camp. He trusted his magic to alert him if any intruders come within a mile of their camp; he was also exhausted from the ritual and the battle so he fell asleep quickly.

Harry woke up as soon as the sun rose up on the sky. He had gotten four more hours of sleep so he was feeling better. He sorted through his things and packed the necessities like clothes into a large leather bag and some precious gems in a small pouch along with his bow and two dozen arrows so that his new companions would not be suspicious of his lack of belongings.

He ate a big breakfast of bacon, eggs, sausages and bread in his trunk before waking the two lords since he knew food would be scarce while they traveled. He did pack a few dozen energy bars and beef jerky along with some tea bags into his large leather bag so that he can share with them later.

He cancelled the sleeping charms on the lords and made noise while he moved around the camp to pack up his belongings.

"Good morning, milords. There are some food bars by the fire I made from nuts berries and honey. I also made some hot tea to drink," said Harry as he finished his packing.

"What is this tea?" asked Ned.

"It is a drink that is made from dried herbs. It helps me wake up in the mornings," Harry poured tea into three wooden cups and gave one to each lord. Harry drank his first to show that he did not poison the drinks.

Stark and Baratheon gave theirs a sip and nodded their thanks. "This is good, Harry, thank you," said Eddard.

"Try these bars, and salted meat. It is better than eating nothing," he offered the wooden plate to the two lords who each took an energy bar and a piece of dried meat.

"I have never eaten this before, Harry. Where did you get them? They are very good especially these meat," said Baratheon.

"The meat is preserved using salt and a secret family recipe. I made them myself along with the nut bars. They are perfect for traveling because they will stay edible for weeks," answered Harry. "I can hunt some game later on if we are fortunate to see some."

"I see that we are lucky to have you along in this journey," said Stark.

"Think nothing of it. I'll go to the stream and refill my water skins. Do you have any that needs refilling?" asked Harry.

The lords each gave him a skin to fill with water. He took the containers and walked to the stream a few hundred meters away from them, when he was far enough away, he cast an 'aguamenti' on the four containers to fill them with water. He went back after a few minutes to the camp carrying four filled bags with water after he cast a cooling charm on his skins of water.

The lords have eaten all the food he left on the plate so he packed up the plate, cups and the kettle into a saddle bag after discretely cleaning them with magic.

He used his magic to get the animals to obey him and brought them to the stream to drink and gave them some carrots to eat. By the time he led them back to the camp, the lords have finished packing their things.

"I plan to bring the horses with us as we travel; do you have any objections to that?" Harry asked his two companions.

"If you think you can care for them then why not? There should be a few streams and fields where you can feed them while we stop for food and rest," said Robert as they mounted their horses.

"Good, taking care of the horses is not a problem, I have a way with them," said Harry as he spurred his horse to follow the two lords' lead. He then whistled for the horses to follow him. The two lords were amazed, the horses were following Harry after they formed up into two columns of four and three, Harry just smirked at the lords.

By mid day, they stopped for lunch by a stream. Harry had killed a wild boar with just one arrow to the head one hundred yards away. The two lords helped Harry by skinning the boar while the wizard prepared a fire so they can roast the boar.

"You are a very good archer, many would not have even hit the boar at that distance, let alone while riding a horse with a very strong wind," praised Eddard.

"I learned to hunt early in my childhood," said Harry.

"Ned is right, not many of the best archers in Westeros could have hit that boar from so far away in that condition let alone kill it in one shot," said Baratheon. "You should join the archery part of the tourneys; you can win much with your skills."

"I will keep that in mind, Robert, but thank you both for the compliment," said Harry as they grilled the boar's belly. He went to the horses after lunch and told the animals to eat and drink but to be sure and return back in thirty minutes. The horses neighed their understanding before dispersing.

While they were preparing their dinner the next day, another large boar roasted on an open fire, twenty men at arms led by a knight flying the banners of the moon and falcon crest of House Arryn, sky-blue and white and a banner with a single white hammer on a black field.

"Milords, Lord Jon Arryn has sent us to look for you, your hunting party was supposed to have come back yesterday," said a knight.

"We were set upon by a band of mercenaries and killed our three companions; we have been harried by them until the day before yesterday. They attacked us in the dead of night. If it was not for Ser Harry Potter here, we would have been food for the shadowcats," grinned Robert to Harry and Eddard, who grinned back. They had offered to knight Harry but he steadfastly refused. "I knighted him on the road."

"That is true, Ser George, I would have knighted him too, for his valor and skill with the blade and bow, had there been knights in the North," added Stark quickly. This gave Harry no room to deny the knighthood.

"I see. You have our thanks, Ser Harry," said the old knight. "I am Ser George Hammer and these are my men assigned by Lord Jon to find and guard Lords Stark and Baratheon back to the Eyrie."

"I only helped a little, Ser George. Lords Robert and Eddard were doing well enough against the eight men attacking then," replied Harry.

"Yes, if you had not come to aid us, I would have bled out before being slain by those sellswords. Ser Harry killed two men with his daggers and killed two men who were upon me before killing the man about to run Ned through with his blade," Robert had already deduced Harry's disdain for praises so he praised him a much as he could, he had no doubt that he will make the younger man blush like a ripe tomato due to how much everyone in the Eyrie will want his story repeated. "Five well armed mercenaries within a minute of his arrival."

"Robert speaks the truth, Ser George, but that is not all. During the last two days that he's been with us, each day he fed us with a boar killed with one arrow as he rode on horseback at least a hundred yards away. You can see and taste it for yourself," added Stark who joined in on Robert's fun. He knew there would be precious few laughs in the coming days.

"I am sure, Ser George, knows of men just as good with a bow, milords. Come, ask your men at arms to dismount and join us for supper. There is plenty of boar for all of us," Harry attempted to change the subject a good meal is always better than idle gossip.

"My men and I will be honored to join you for our evening meal," said the knight. "It would seem Lords Eddard and Robert has many stories of your feats to tell us while we ate." The knight said this with a small smile; he had caught on to Robert's fun.

"Oh, let me tell you about..."

Robert and Eddard continued to regal the knight and his men while they eat of the boar Harry killed earlier. The wizard just endured the the two lords' fun, he would not begrudge them a few stories.

Early the next morning, they were climbing the narrow road up to the mountains; it could scarcely fit four horses walking abreast of each other. Speaking of horses, the men and Ser George were very impressed to see how Harry handled the horses. It was like magic, the knight said. Harry almost choked on the water he was drinking that time, the seven horses following them were still in their now normal column.

They passed a covered stone bridge and Harry saw men on the battlements and bowmen, ready to fire their arrows, just waiting for the orders. Twin watchtowers were joined together by a bridge lone knight went out to meet the party and they passed through the Bloody Gate. They were given lunch at the gatehouse before they resumed their trek to the Gates of the Moon, a castle which defended the way up to the Eyrie.

The Vale of Arryn was a beautiful place with slow moving rivers and small lakes which were filled with crystal clear waters. There were fields filled with various fruits and orchards along with many small hamlets beside the road they were taking.

They reached the Gates of the Moon in the early evening and they were immediately met by Lord Nestor Royce. They were invited to dine with him and naturally, Robert and occasionally Eddard gave their account of how Harry helped the two lords against the mercenaries. The Lord of Storm's End even showed his now healed wound and praised Harry's skill as a healer. Harry firmly denied this as he only used some secret family herbal medicines he had brought his travels. He did not wish to draw attention to his healing skills or his medicines, he wanted to help more people but he did not know when he can start planting and harvesting the needed ingredients for potions. The three travelers were glad to be given their own rooms and comfortable beds and were soon fast asleep.

They were again up early in the morning for the trip to the Eyrie and they were asked to leave their horses behind in the stables where they will be taken care of. Mules were given for the three men to ride along with two pairs of guides to help them with their luggage. Harry was quite content with the view that would have made some of the bravest men close their eyes; it was not a problem for the wizard because of his love for flying. Harry promised himself that he would go flying as soon as he can; the air was crisp and the sky cloudless, perfect conditions for flying.

They were given food and allowed to rest a bit while the mules were replaced at the first waycastle, Stone. This was repeated at the next two waycastles, Snow and Sky. From Sky, they were led on foot inside the mountain to its hollowed interior, if one looked up, you can see the foundations of the Eyrie. They climbed up to the Eyrie using steep steps carved into the mountain itself, more like a ladder than a proper staircase.

The Eyrie was composed of seven rather narrow towers grouped tightly together. It was entirely of white marble with veins of blue, it was rather beautiful to look at in the sunlight.

They were met by two men, one was a thin man with little hair names Maester Colemon, like all maesters he was a scholar, adviser and healer to the lord of the castle, and the other was a stocky man named Ser Vardis Egen, captain of the household guard. The usual introductions were given before the maester gave them Lord Arryn's message.

"Welcome back to the Eyrie, milords, Lord Arryn is waiting for you in his audience chamber. He has asked that Lord Stark and Lord Baratheon be led to him at once and to bring Ser Harry Potter to his room so that he can freshen up before the evening meal."

Harry just shrugged slightly and followed the captain of the guards to a small bedroom with a beautiful view of the clear night sky. It also had a small fireplace with a cheerfully burning fire to keep the place warn, he supposed being this high up in the mountain would make the castle cold, he was even able to see some snow in the castle Sky. He warded the room quickly and opened his trunk to have a quick warm shower and a change of clothes. It took him less than ten minutes do finish his ablutions and to get his gift for his host, a two liter bottle of fine merlot. All his belongings had their labels removed before he went on the trip to minimize questions. He relaxed on a chair with a bottle of chilled butter beer while he waited to be summoned for dinner. He has just finished his drink when the knock on his door came; he vanished his bottle and refastened his weapons before answering the door.

"Lord Jon has asked for you to join them for the evening meal, Ser Harry, I will lead you to them. My name is Bill Stone and Lord Robert assigned me to be your servant while you reside here in the Eyrie," a young boy of fourteen said to Harry who just nodded and told the boy to lead the way. The young man had golden blond hair and blue eyes and tall well-built body.

Harry was led to the dining room where he saw his two companions seated at the table along with Maester Colemon and Ser Vardis; he sat where Lord Robert indicated which was beside the head of the table.

"We're just waiting for Lord Jon to arrive. He had to answer a call of nature," said Robert. "What is that you are carrying?"

"It is a gift for my host. I think it is a good way of repaying his kindness in accepting a stranger like me into his home," answered Harry.

"How I wish that all my guests would have the same manners, Ser Harry Potter. I am Lord Jon Arryn of the Eyrie," said a middle aged man with slightly balding head.

Harry rose from his seat and bowed to his host. "It is very gracious of you to grant me your hospitality, Lord Arryn. Please accept this man's poor gift to show his gratitude."

Lord Arryn took the offered bottle of wine and uncorked it. "It has a very fragrant smell, Ser Harry. Let us share a toast to celebrate your timely arrival to help these two young lords in their time of need." The lord of the Eyrie poured a small amount of the wine into the cup of each man. "This is better than some of the arbor wine that Robert loves so much. Such a smooth and refined taste. Thank you, Ser Harry. This is a very fine wine."

"I only bought two bottles of that wine from a merchant I was passing by. I would have bought more but I had to travel lightly," replied Harry.

"I hope the merchant passes by the Vale; I would purchase quite a few bottles from him. Come, let us dine!" said Lord Jon.

They quietly started the meal before their host asked Harry, "Ser Harry, tell us what happened when you saved the necks of my foster children. They refused to elaborate other than that you saved them from certain death, preferring that I ask you for the story."

"I only did what any fellow traveler would in times of trouble, milord. I helped them a little; both of them were doing well on their own. Nothing more." replied Harry.

"Well Eddard it looks like we have to be the one to tell the story, Ser Harry is just not a good story teller," said Robert. "There we were, Ned and I were alone in the forest when..."

"That is a marvelous tale, Robert. It is good that we have another young knight we can depend on in the coming war," said Lord Arryn.

"Ser Harry has stated his wish to practice his trade of smithing to follow his father. He has no wish to be a soldier who goes on the offensive to kill his fellow man but he will gladly take up arms to defend our lands. Robert and I have given our word to respect his wishes; he can help the war effort by making more swords and spears for us. Let us respect his wishes," stated Lord Stark solemnly.

"I can certainly understand your position, Ser Harry. Our smithies will be glad for your help. I understand you've met Ser George Hammer, his keep holds most of the weapon production for the Mountain and the Vale, I will assign you to him. Will that suit you?" asked Lord Jon.

Harry had peered into the lord's mind along with the maester and the guard captain, he only found good things, and they were all fair and honest men. He found the same with Ser George so it would suit him just fine. "I am happy be of service, milord. Thank you for respecting my wishes; I know not many lords would have granted them. I can move to the Forge tomorrow and start work the next day."

"Harry, I want you to join us in going to Riverrun in a week, Lord Jon and I are going to get married to the daughters of Lord Horster Tully. We will need his help to defeat the Mad King's forces," said Eddard.

"It would be an honor to be present at your weddings, milords," replied Harry.

After the dinner has finished, Harry asked permission from his host and the maester to see if he can read for a while. It was granted by the two men though the maester warned him that most books were in High Valyrian, seeking to discourage, Harry who just replied in fluent High Valyrian that it will not be a problem for him. He browsed the disappointingly small number of books available, maybe less than a hundred books. He planned to go back later and discretely copy all of them. He needed as much information as possible about his new world. He copied four books that he thought were important.

-A History of Westeros  
>-Places in Westeros<br>-A Genealogy of the Great and Small Houses of Westeros  
>-a map of the Seven Kingdoms<p>

He also made a business deal with the maester; he paid the maester ten golden dragons for an updated list of the important lords and ladies of Westeros, the lands they control, who the important banner men were along with a description of their sigils. The maester protested that he had many demands on his time but a compulsion charm easily took care of the wrinkle.

Harry spent a few days in the trunk reading and analyzing the books and map. He planned an excursion to Oldtown soon to find more information of the land.

If he only knew how important dragons were in this world, he would have brought eggs not just a large stock of blood and body parts for potion ingredients. He was able to communicate with them with his gift of parseltongue, apparently, it works with all serpents, not just snakes. He did not think to bring any because it would really be a big responsibility to care for a dragon reserve.

The climb down to the Gates of the Moon took half the day, how Harry wished that he could just reveal his powers so that he could teleport, the novelty of traveling on a mule got old quickly.

Ser George was waiting for him when Harry and Bill arrived, their horses were already saddled.

"I was pleased to hear that you will be working with us at the Forge, Ser Harry, skilled smiths are hard to find. You have also been given a patrol schedule under me so that you can familiarize yourself with the Mountain and the Vale," said Ser George as they ride to the keep. "My ancestral keep is about an hour's ride east of the Moon Gate and it has been in the family since Aegon the Conqueror. My family has traditionally been the chief blacksmith of the Lord of the Eyrie and his lords. I begged my father to let me be a squire to a knight so Lord Jasper, Lord Jon's father, took me as his squire. I liked being a knight well enough but soon I grew disillusioned like you so I took up my father's hammer and learned my family's trade."

"I see. I do hope that I do not disappoint you. My father taught me how to craft metals from a young age, he said I was born with hammer and tongs in my hand. I would have continued in his place but he was murdered by a group of corrupt officials who wanted father to work for them, naturally I took revenge. I killed them all with no mercy. Their families wanted revenge but an old friend of father was able to broker a peace. All my family's possessions, land, and my exile for the peace. I accepted because it was better than wiping them out, I could not kill those innocent of the crime. I am lucky that my family had a small secret cave that they filled little by little over the years with gold and other valuable trinkets so I did not leave Volantis as a pauper, that was a little over a year ago. I have been traveling since then."

"I am sorry for your loss, Ser Harry, I too lost my family so now I am the last of my line. My wife and I were granted one child and she died about four years ago. My son, he was strong willed and impetuous. He would be about your age now if he had not died two years ago. He loved to hunt, shadowcats especially. I have repeatedly warned him not to do so alone but he never listened, always so sure of his strength. He was killed by two of the creatures he loved to hunt, to his credit; we did find both dead at his side when we located him days later."

"I am sorry, Ser George, for your loss. My own mother died giving birth to me." They were quiet for a few minutes before Ser George broke the silence.

"I heard you were invited to join the wedding party going to Riverrun. I am also going to be there."

"Well, I am glad for that, I feared that I would not know anyone there. Lord Robert would undoubtedly need to talk to other lords, I would be left with just Bill to talk to, and he's painfully shy. I would like permission to craft my gifts to the future couples; I plan to create a pair of rings for Lord Jon and Lord Eddard to show their union. My ancestors were mainly blacksmiths but they made special jewelry orders for with enough coin."

"You have my permission Ser Harry. Do you think you can finish it in time?"

"I am confident that I can do so, I already have a base mold with me and a few suitable gems for it."

"I look forward to seeing you work. I must warn you, the other smiths are apprehensive about accepting you because they do not know you. You see, they guard their secrets jealously and they see you as an interloper. They will test your craft along with your patience."

"I guess that is to be expected, I have been having an unusual streak of good luck, and some opposition is to be expected. Frankly, I expected it because my different method of metal working, it may ruffle the feathers of traditional blacksmiths."

"Different in what way, Ser Harry?"

"Am I correct that you use the same hardness for the whole blade? Lord Robert said you did but he was not sure as he's not a smith."

"He is correct. You are saying that you make blades differently?"

"I would show you tomorrow but yes. My father used a softer alloy for the middle of the blade and the hardest for the edges and the point of the blade. It allows for a less brittle blade that would not easily break unlike a blade forged from a single hard metal. Brittle blades will be a problem for those living in cold climates and in winter."

"That is an intriguing method, I will be glad to observe how you work tomorrow."

They arrived at the Forge shortly and Harry was shown to an apartment on the second floor used before by Ser George's son. It had a medium sized bedroom that had a feather bed and a combined study and living area. Harry frowned at the lack of indoor plumbing. He resolved to find a way to obtain his own plot of land where he can build a small house that he can design to his liking. As he was getting ready for bed, a white owl which was remarkably similar to his long dead familiar flew through the open window and landed on his shoulder. Harry was confused, he thought there were no witches and wizards here yet here is an owl that moves like a trained owl for post.

Hoot!

The snowy owl butted its head on Harry's own head and nibbled at his ear like Hedwig used too.

"Hedwig? Is that you? How is this possible?"

Hoot! Hoot!

Hedwig just preened like he usually did as if she did not care how things were impossible.

Harry heard the unmistakable laugh he only heard once before, it had to be Death. "Thank you, my lady." Harry whispered. He felt a gust of wind caress his face, as if Death acknowledged his thanks. Harry tried to ponder how such a thing was possible but in the end he just shrugged it off.

"How are you girl? I have missed you so much! It has been ages since I last saw you," said Harry.

Hoot! The owl then proceeded to rub its head on Harry's cheeks, the tender action of his beloved owl brought tears of joy to his eyes, as he remembered how the owl was abruptly taken from him as he tried to escape Privet Drive on the eve of his seventeenth birthday. Hedwig just continued to nuzzle into him.

"Are you hungry, Hed? I'm afraid I don't have owl treats with me; I wasn't expecting such a wonderful surprise. Would you like some nuts and water? I promise to give you bacon tomorrow."

Hoot! Hoot!

"Okay girl wait here and I'll get some for you. You'll love it here, plenty of mice in the fields."

Harry made sure the door was locked before enlarging his trunk to get food and drink for his familiar. He set the plate of nuts and bowl of water on his nightstand and proceeded to talk to Hedwig again.

"I never bought another owl after you died, it didn't feel right. Ron and Mione were not pleased whenever I interrupt them with my patronus so I used a house elf to deliver my messages. I am so glad to have you back, old friend."

Hoot!

"Listen, girl, Nick showed me a ritual from an old book used by masters and their familiars. It will allow you to live as long as I am alive, we can understand each other better. It will also allow my magic to protect you, I'm not sure how that works but I don't care, I do not want you to be harmed. Will you allow me to cast it on you?"

Hedwig just looked at Harry like he was stupid for asking so the owl nodded her head for good measure.

"I know that you would want it too but I wanted to ask your permission first. Come here and I will start the ritual."

Hedwig flew to Harry's offered arm and extended her left leg as if she already knew how the ritual is done. Harry conjured a small scalpel and a shallow bowl and drew a small cut on Hedwig's upper leg. Harry let it drip seven drops of blood on the bowl before healing the cut and cleaning Hedwig's bloodied feathers and scalpel. He then drew a small cut on his palm and placed seven drops on the bowl with the owl's blood. He used the owl to draw runes on his chest and started to chant in Latin, a soft golden light engulfing them both. It was over quickly and Harry was awed by the feeling of absolute love and loyalty being sent over their bond. He sent his love for his familiar through the bond and Hedwig once again nuzzled into his cheeks. Harry fell asleep with a big smile on his face for the first time since he arrived in Westeros.

He woke up bright and early the next day, fully refreshed from his slumber. He had warded the bedroom last night so he proceeded to enter his trunk for a shower and some breakfast, he remembered to bring the promised bacon for his familiar who was still asleep so he went back to the trunk to start forging his armor that he would be making out of titanium alloy. He had finished the armor for his upper body when he felt the wards tell him that Bill was at the door. He stuck his head out of the trunk to shout that he'll be down to the dining hall for breakfast soon, the boy answered and left quickly so he went back to the trunk's apartment and took another shower and rested for a few hours before coming back out.

"Good morning, Ser Harry, I trust you had a good night's rest? And is that an owl on your shoulder?" Ser George was confused at the sight.

"Good morning, Ser George. Yes, this is my friend Hedwig. She has just arrived last night from her travels. I plan on making her a perch as soon as I finish the sword I agreed to make."

"I see. Let us have some breakfast before we head to the smithy. You mentioned that you will have your possessions sent to the Bloody Gate, when will it arrive?"

"I'll be sending a letter with Hedwig to the man I left them with in Gulltown later. It should arrive in three days after he receives the letter."

"Ahh, Hedwig is trained like a maester's raven, that is useful. I will notify them to have your things left there if that is fine with you. We can have Bill and a few others bring them here in a cart." Hedwig hooted snootily at being compared to a mere raven.

"That will be great, Ser George. My Hedwig is extremely intelligent, she understands me. She takes offense at being compared to a raven." The owl hooted once and preened at the praise.

"I see. She does seem rather intelligent. I am sorry for comparing you to the raven, Lady Hedwig," the old knight said as a joke but he was surprised when the owl looked at him imperiously and hooted once and nodded.

"See? My Hedwig is the best," said a grinning Harry as he stroked Hedwig's head.

"You certainly have a way with animals. Come; let us get started with the day."

"Let me just go and write my letter to Gulltown. I'll be back in a few minutes,"

Back in Harry's room, he conversed with his familiar.

"I'll pretend to write a letter for you to bring to Gulltown. Bring it back to me later after you hunt. I'll conjured a wagon that will be left at the gate in three days, filled with my things. I'll see you later, girl!"

Hedwig nodded once and took off with the letter. Harry changed into his old sleeveless tunic and brought his dragon hide apron and gloves with him.

He received some unfriendly looks as they entered the smithy; his reception was similarly cold when he was introduced. He did not pay them any mind; he simply nodded to each of the five smiths and went to work. A few hours later, he showed Ser George the finished bastard sword, it was unadorned but the blade gleamed brightly.

One of the smiths, a few years  
>older than Harry from his appearance, challenged Harry to prove his blade's worth. The smith named Fritz boasted that the blade he made was better and that Harry wasted much time in forging just one blade after three hours of work while he had produced three in the same time frame. Harry learned that this Fritz was a dead knight's son and that he was an expert swordsman. He was a well-muscled man so the others thought this would be a short fight. Harry just shrugged and accepted the challenge. He asked Ser George to inspect his sword before the fight. The old knight praised the craftsmanship of the perfectly balanced sword.<p>

A crowd had arrived to witness the impromptu duel between the two smiths; Harry even saw Lord Eddard smiling and pointed out Lord Robert who was busy taking bets against Harry.

Lord Robert noticed Harry's eyes on him so he turned to him and asked. "What? I'm just letting them try and win money. It's all in good fun, Ser Harry." Robert had a mischievous look as he said this.

"Yes, milord, I'm sure it is," replied Harry with a smirk.

"I want a look at that sword after the fight, Ser Harry," said Eddard. "If it proves any good, I want you to make one for me and I'll pay handsomely for it," this brought murmurs from the crowd. They knew Eddard was the Lord of the North, a land almost as big as the entire six kingdoms combined. A commission for such a lord will make any smith's status increase.

"I promise to make you an even better one, milord. I had to rush making this blade but I believe it will work just fine," said Harry. He understood what Eddard was doing.

The fight took longer than expected. Fritz wanted to end it quickly and humiliate Harry by using his considerable strength. Harry just parried the attacks again and again. Harry could have ended it quickly but he wanted to show that his blade was better so he allowed his opponent to hammer his sword until the he got the opportunity he was looking for.

Fritz was careless with his style; he assumed Harry was not a skilled opponent. Harry struck when the chance presented itself; he gave a strong overhead swing, deliberately using the edge of his blade to hit the edge of Fritz's sword. The brittle blade shattered into two. The cheers of the crowd must have set off Harry's opponent so Fritz ran into the forge to get the other two swords he made earlier and attacked Harry again. Harry saw the two lords and Ser George trying to stop the fight so he shouted to let it continue. Harry moved like lightning and sent one of Fritz's blades flying; he continued to press his attack until the opportunity to destroy his opponent's last sword came. Once more Harry destroyed the other man's sword, he approached Fritz and placed his sword to the man's throat before asking him a question.

"Do you yield?"

The other smith was red in the face with shame but he replied a nod.

Robert wanted to humiliate the arrogant man so he smirked and asked in a loud voice, "Lord Stark and I did not hear your reply, blacksmith. What did you say?"

"I said I yield, Lord Robert. I yield," replied the embarrassed man who has not yet moved from his kneeling position. Harry had already sheathed his sword and approached the defeated smith to offer him a hand. Fritz slapped it away and stormed away through the now jeering crowd.

"Congratulations on your victory, Ser Harry, it was masterfully done," said Ser George.

"I knew you were good, Ser Harry, but I did not know you were that skilled. That Fritz may be a braggart but he had some skill with a blade, I congratulate you." said Eddard.

"Thank you for the coin, Harry. I can have a good night in the tavern later. I will get you a wench that will give you some good tender loving care," said Robert. "I never liked that man, Ser George. He was even more arrogant than I am! Just because his father was a knight, he lorded it over the other citizens of the Vale."

"Thank you, Lord Robert but I have to decline. I still have to make a perch for my owl. She arrived last night and she will be most displeased if I do not finish her perch," said Harry.

Hoot! Hoot!

Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder with the reply from Gulltown.

"She is a beautiful bird. May I pet her? I have seen some owls like her in the North," said Eddard. The owl flew and landed on Eddard's arm.

"She is a snowy owl so it makes sense that other like her can be seen in your land. She understands what we say, Lord Robert, so you should be careful what you say."

"What, can she speak too? It is just a ruddy bird, Ser Harry, not a person," said the barrel chested man.

Hedwig looked imperiously at the Lord of the Stormlands before she flew behind Robert and cuffed him with her wings rather strongly. She landed on Harry's shoulder and had a smug look on her face.

"Ser Harry warned you, Robert. Hedwig really is an incredible creature," said the Lord of the North.

Hedwig hooted twice and preened her feather. They all just laughed at the owl's antics.

"I was serious when I said I wanted to have a look at your blade. Come, show it to me," said Ned.

Harry drew his sword from its borrowed sheath and presented it to Lord Stark.

"It has perfect balance and there are only a few nicks than be easily fixed with a whetstone. I expected it to have many deep nicks from the way that man Fritz was hammering it," said Eddard.

"I let him punish my swords' edge to show how it can stand against abuse. Let me prove it one more time," said Harry.

The three other men followed him to a small boulder. They still have a few onlookers, curious at what the two lords and the two knights were going to do. Harry handed the sword to Robert.

"Lord Robert, go ahead and use the sword's blade on the boulder. You seem to have the biggest forearms among us four," said Harry.

Robert gamely used the sword to whack the boulder rather vigorously. After about ten swings, he stopped and examined the blade and passed it around.

"It was nicked deeply quite a few times as you can see. No blade can stand up against the boulder without taking damage save for a Valyrian steel blade. What I wanted to prove was that my sword did not break or shatter from the abuse Lord Robert put it through. Can a blade made using the traditional blades?"

Ser George passed the sword to the onlookers and answered Harry. "None of our blades could have survived more than six swings as powerful as the ones Lord Robert did earlier. It would have easily shattered as early as the fourth hit."

Murmurs of agreement were heard from the crowds, a few knights and men at arms were amongst the onlookers.

"I request that you make a sword like that for me, Ser Harry. Price is not going to be a problem."

"I thank you for your patronage, Lord Stark. I am honored to make one for you."

"I want one too, Ser Harry, but not a sword, I want a war hammer. I like the satisfying crunch of armor," said Robert.

"It will be done, milord. Let us go back to the smithy so I can write down how long you want your weapons, milord. I will try and match your expectations."

The party went back to the Forge's smithy and Harry went to work on Hedwig's new perch, he also repaired most of the damage done on the first sword he forged in his new world. Ser George took it and hung it on the wall near Harry's work bench.

The next few days were busy for Harry. He made the rings for the wedding and the sword and war hammer for Eddard and Robert. He used a wolf's head with ruby eyes for the pommel and wolf paws with claws for the guard of Lord Stark's hand and a half sword while he decorated the war hammer of Lord Baratheon with the lord's sigil, a stag. He also crafted a simple one handed sword for Ser George as a gift for letting him stay in the Forge with the handle and guard designed like a hammer.

He was swamped with orders of various weapons from Lord Arryn and his lords and knights. He allowed the now more welcoming smiths to observe him work and encouraged them to ask questions. Lord Arryn had ordered two special swords, one for him and the other for his future father in law, Lord Tully. Lord Jon's sword was shorter than Lord Stark's by a few inches, and was the same length as Lord Tully's. The pommel of Lord Jon's sword was shaped like a falcon with sapphire eyes and a guard shaped like outstretched wings. Harry got a bit more creative with Lord Tully's sword, the pommel was like a trout's tail fins, the grip was the body and the head was at the center of the guard. He used a ruby and a sapphire for the trout's eyes, the colors of House Tully.

Harry finished his complete knight's armor, all done in titanium alloy. The helm was the head of his lion form with large emeralds for its eyes and the armor for his upper body had two embossed roaring lions standing on their back legs with fore legs extended as if to strike one another each had an emerald eye while the gauntlets and the sabatons were shaped like a lion's paws. He used an emerald for each of the gauntlet's claw. His shield had an embossed lion's head.

He could afford to make the armor thicker than normal because the titanium alloy was light weight, it may be as thick as the armors currently in use by the knights but it was comparably lighter and tougher than normal armors. It was made even tougher from the dragon hide he used for lining. He made his armor shine brightly because he wanted to belong in the company of the lords. He saw that knights usually had capes so he made a cape of acromantula silk dyed black that can easily be removed by unlocking the heavy gold chain. He thought the armor and cape looked ostentatious but he just went with it.

His stuff was delivered by a man named 'Hagrid' in large cart drawn by six strong horses; the soldiers let him through the Bloody Gate and inspected the eight trunks along with the covered mannequin wearing Harry's armor.

"We need you to open the three locked trunks so that we can inspect them," a short soldier told Hagrid.

"I don't have the keys for them. What do you think Ser Harry would put in them? They are locked for a reason," replied Hagrid. "You can look into them later if Ser Harry allows it but you are free to open the unlocked ones."

They saw the gleaming armor and the long locked trunk filled with several Valyrian steel weapons. Two large trunks were filled with fine clothes and leathers. One large trunk was filled with bars of metals for use in forging weapons and another was a blacksmith's equipment. Another large trunk was filled with large leather bags of spices and herbs like saffron, cloves and peppers; Harry found out that they were really expensive here. Lastly, there were two medium sized trunks which were locked; he filled one with ingots of pure silver and gold while the other had precious gems of various sizes.

Ser Harry was 'away' so Ser George accepted the delivery. "These soldiers wanted me to open the locked trunks. I don't have the keys only Ser Harry has them. I told them to ask for permission later," reported Hagrid to Ser George.

"You did the right thing, Rubeus Hagrid. I will talk to them. Would you need a place to stay for the night or do you plan to leave right away?"

"I'm going to go back to Gulltown. I got a few men waiting for me; they helped guard the young man's things. Thank you for your offer, it is kind of you. Goodbye, Ser."

"Goodbye, Hagrid. I'll take care of Ser Harry's things."

Ser George berated the soldiers for looking into the private things of Ser Harry, a letter had been previously sent to the knight in charge of the gate saying that Harry's possessions were not to be touched. Harry arrived as the soldiers were apologizing.

"I see my things are here, Ser George. Is there a problem?"

"I am ashamed to say that some of your trunks were opened for inspection by the soldiers guarding the gate. Lucky for them that the locked ones were not forced open or they might be facing a few lashes!"

"I'm sure they were only doing their duty to safeguard the land, weren't you men?" He addressed the soldiers. He noticed a crowd has gathered because of Hagrid's arrival.

"Yes, Ser Harry, we apologize again for the invasion of your privacy," said a red faced soldier. "I must compliment you, Ser; you have the finest set of armors I have ever seen. Were they of your making?"

"Thank you, I made them from some metals my father found in the Dothraki Sea. Anyway, you are forgiven. Go on back to the gate."

The soldiers quickly mounted back on their horses, thankful that they were spared Ser George's tirade. The two knights both noticed the people gathered around the open smithy.

"Is there anything we can help you with?" Harry asked politely he knew they only want to see what the large cart brought.

"Can we see the armor, Ser?" A little boy asked Harry. The group of kids looked excited; he knew they had few diversions so he was persuaded. He made a mental note to make a playground for the kids once he returned from the wedding.

"Maybe. But I need each of you to give me a kiss on the cheek!"

The adults laughed as the small children eagerly ran to Harry who had knelt earlier so they can kiss him. He was now laughing as the kids piled on him. "Okay okay, I'll let you kids see it."

He arranged the stand of the mannequin before placing the heavy cloth covered mannequin on it. Harry asked on the kid who wanted to see his armor to pull the thick wool cloth cover.

There was a chorus of oohs and ahhs from the crowd as they saw the beautiful and ornate armor for the first time.

"That is a beautiful piece of art, Ser Harry, not just armor. You will be a sight to behold when you ride in that white charger of yours, I think you will put many envious lords to shame," said Ser George who was enjoying putting the fully articulated mannequin into different poses like a big toy. "It is a shame there will not be a tournament in honor of the wedding, the coming war will not allow for it."

"Ser Harry is the White Knight!" Shouted several of the young boys. "We will cheer for our White Knight as you pass by when you go to Riverrun!" shouted another.

"It looks like you have a new name, Ser Harry, it is a fine name," said Ser George who then turned to the gathered residents of the Vale. "The show has finished, go on back to your homes. Ser Harry will not be showing the rest of his things to you. Go on now!"

The gathered crowd slowly dispersed, their show has ended. "We really need some more entertainment for the people of the Vale," said a smiling Harry. The old knight just laughed at Harry's jest and called a few men to help Harry bring his belongings to his rooms. "I doubt this will all fit in your room. You can use the storage room across your apartment. It locks so your things will be safe, there are no windows there. Here, this is the key. I am the only one who has the other key for the room," said Ser George.

"You have my thanks, Ser."

Harry went two locks for the plain wooden chests containing his tools and spare metals bars, he will be leaving it in the store room of the smithy. The rest were taken to his room in the case of his clothes and leathers. The spice chest, along with the three other locked chests, was placed in the locked storage room. He placed strong locking charms and sticking charms on all eight chests to prevent them from being opened or moved. He had the mannequin and armor moved to his study. While he was there, he sketched a few ideas for his playground.

During their dinner that night, Harry discussed his plans for the playground with Ser George.

"I have an idea for the kids I would like to share with you, Ser George."

"What do you want to do, Harry? Please, must I remind you again that we agreed to do away with the Sers when we are alone?"

"Sorry, George. Okay. I plan to make a few things for them to play with." He showed the old man his drawings.

"You plan to use metals for these? I'm afraid that will not be possible. Lord Jon has earmarked the remaining coals, leathers and steel for the coming war. We cannot spare them for the kids, as much as I want to do so, this is a good idea for them. Perhaps when the war is over we can put your plan into action then."

"I see. Would seasoned hardwood like oak and ash be easier to buy? How about good thick rope?"

"That would be quite easy and cheaper. Both are available in Gulltown, they use it for the ships."

"Good, I'll use oak and rope instead of steel then. Please write your letters and I can send them with Hedwig. Lords Jon, Robert and Eddard were generous with the amount they paid for their swords, I can pay for it easily enough."

"That's settled then. The only problem would be the location."

"We can use some of my own land to build your playground on. The sounds of laughing children will be good for this old man's soul; I think a hundred yards away from the smithy will be good. The wood workers would be happy to help us do this, after all their children will be the ones to use it."

"Do we need to get Lord Arryn's permission to start the playground?"

"I do not think so, it is on my land, and I think he would approve."

"I have a few steel bars that I can melt down to make nails and fittings. I do not want to use the steel for the weapons; the soldiers would need them more."

"I will write the letters tonight so Hedwig can deliver it to the trader we will be buying the wood and rope from. It should be ready be delivered when we come back from Riverrun."

Two days later, the host of Lord Arryn and Lord Eddard, composed of about five hundred people, mostly mounted knights and foot soldiers set off for Riverrun. Harry and his armor garnered a lot of attention. The crowds can be seen pointing at him as they passed.

"By the seven, Ser Harry, you will steal the attention of the guests from our future wives if you were your magnificent armor to the wedding," said Lord Arryn. The lord looked like a hedge knight beside Harry. "I am sorry that we do not have time to have a tournament after the wedding. We must call our banners as soon as possible. Lord Stark's banner men should be joining us on the Trident in two days."

"I have a black silk surcoat that I plan to put over my leather armor on your wedding. I fear this armor is too ostentatious, I apologize, milords," Harry said to the three lords he was riding with.

"Oh, do not worry about it. Any lord would be proud to wear such a fine armor. I am actually slightly jealous of you, you shine brightly like a jewel and I want a similar set of my own armor," said Robert.

"It does not bother me all that much, Ser Harry, I knew when I saw that on display in your study that you will be wearing the best armor in the seven kingdoms," said Eddard.

"I would make you all an armor like this if I could, milords, the metal my father found was barely enough to make this set of armor and a shield. I thought about making a sword out of the shield but my father said my Valyrian steel bastard sword was good enough which is true but imagine a sword made from this metal, it would be a terrible beauty."

"It would have been beautiful, Ser Harry. It would be a match for Ser Arthur Dayne's sword, I saw it in action at the tourney in Harrenhal," said Ser George.

"Yes, the Sword of the Morning, a magnificent sword. It is said that it was forged from the remains of a meteor. Maybe that is how your father got that metal, a meteor," said Lord Eddard.

"Maybe, milord. Your guess is as good as mine," answered Harry.

They pitched camp that night near the end of the High Road. Highborn and lowborn men both slept on the cold hard ground. Harry woke up before the crack of dawn to hunt for food; he was able kill a good sized deer using his bow and arrow. The three lords, Harry, Ser George and Bill ate well that morning. Harry sent the rest to the lesser lords of the vale. He had chosen to ride wearing his dragon hide armor instead of the titanium alloy. He rode ahead of the host for some quiet; the body of men was so noisy with the clattering of armor, the hooves of the horses and the chattering of men. He ranged a kilometer ahead of them to hunt for his lunch and he was lucky to find four fowls. He tied them on his horse and went back to the host. Quite a few rich men tried to buy the fowls from him but he refused them all with a smile.

"I love traveling with Ser Harry, I'd never go hungry with him," said Lord Robert, patting his full stomach.

"Well I do not think there will be more food to hunt later, we are nearing populated places," replied Harry.

"We'll have no problem with our evening meal, I have sent a servant ahead to book the Crossroads Inn for us so we would have a hot meal and a soft bed tonight," said Lord Jon.

"I thank you, my lord, but wouldn't you rather have one of the other lords have the room? I can make do with my sleeping roll, it is soft and warm enough for me," replied Harry.

"You deserve it after the good food you for breakfast and lunch, I will not take no for an answer, Ser Harry," said Lord Jon sternly.

"I am honored to accept your invitation, Lord Jon. I meant no disrespect; I just thought one of the lords may have been a more prudent choice. You will need their swords for the battle head," said Harry.

"I know what you mean, Ser Harry, but if I have their allegiance with a hot meal and a soft bed, they would not be the sort of men I want in a battle with me," Lord Jon answered seriously. "They could just as easily turn on me for a bigger reward."

"I see your point, milord, and I am sorry for speaking out of turn," replied Harry.

"I would have more knights like you who thinks about how they can serve their lord, too many seek glory and riches for themselves," answered the Lord of the Eyrie. "Come now, let us pack and prepare to ride once more."

The Northern host, somber men clad in plain and well used armor, joined the Eastern host a few hours after lunch. They now numbered a little over a thousand men and it took the host five more days to reach Riverrun.


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter: A Wizard in Westeros

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the Game of Thrones. The characters along with their respective universes are the property of JK Rowling and George Martin along with the production companies who made the movies and TV shows.

Chapter 2 - Two Weddings

On the day of the double wedding, Harry awoke early to shower and eat a good English breakfast, the endless roasts and charred meat grew tiring after a few days of eating the same thing over and over.

Bill was waiting for Harry to arrive in his tent, eager to help him dress and put on his dragon hide armor. The boy was proud of the man he served; he was not shouted at or hit by his master. Harry also gave the young boy one of his horses, a new set of clothes for the wedding and a simple dagger along with ten gold dragons. No page especially a bastard got treated as well as Bill.

"Come and help me put on my armor, you can admire yourself later."

"I am sorry, Ser Harry, its just that I have never worn such clothes as fine as the ones you gave me."

"I promise to be a good master to you, Bill, as long as you give your loyalty to me."

"I promise you, Ser, I promise."

"Good, now help me with this armor. I still have to give the grooms my gifts before the wedding."

The wizard, wearing his black silk surcoat embroidered with his sigil over his dragon hide armor, walked to the tent of Lord Arryn where he also found Lords Stark and Baratheon.

"Good morning, milords, I hope you are both well," said Harry.

"Good morning, Ser. Eddard is nervous, it is his first wedding and this is my third," said Lord Jon.

"I hope you were able to rest enough last night," replied Eddard.

"I am just glad he worked wonders on our armor, otherwise the crowds might think Ser Harry is the groom! Look at his surcoat, had I not known him, I would thought he was a lord," said Lord Robert.

"I am not rich milords. I do not hold any lands or castles. I am simply well off," replied Harry with a smile.

"Oh spare me your humble denials. Rumors are spreading amongst the soldiers about the dozen trunks full of gold, gems and spices. You can easily buy a castle or a keep if you wanted," said Robert.

"Well the rumors are wrong, milord. I only have trunkful of each," said Harry in a matter of fact tone. "Well, here in Westeros at least."

"Only one trunkful each he says! And that is only here in Westeros. I bet he has a whole cave full of treasures," said Robert.

"I'm afraid I do not know what you are talking about, Lord Robert. I am just a poor blacksmith hoping that his lords would accept his wedding gifts."

Harry presented the two lacquered and intricately carved wooden boxes to the lords.

"Uh, thank you for these boxes, Ser Harry, they are beautiful," said a confused Stark as the other lords with similar expressions looked on.

Harry gave a laugh and said, "Open them, milords. While I am proud of my wood working skills, the real gifts are inside the jewelry boxes."

The two lords each opened their box and saw the treasures inside. Harry has added a necklace for each bride and groom to the rings he originally meant to give them.

Each golden ring had the sigil of the bride and groom's sigils on the band and a single clear diamond embedded in the ring. Each necklace, meant to be worn above clothes on formal occasions was done in similar style; flat golden discs about an inch in diameter with the sigil of the bride and groom.

"The necklaces can be worn for formal occasions while the rings are for daily wear," said Harry.

"It is a gift fit for a king, Ser Harry, but we cannot accept it," said Lord Jon as he took both boxes and gave them back to Harry.

"I'm sorry?" asked a confused and a bit hurt at the refusal of his gifts.

"It would be better to present them later along with the other guests after the wedding," said Eddard. "You can be sure that our future wives would love to thank you personally."

"Oh, okay. I thought you did not like the gifts," the wizard gave a relieved sigh.

"Let's leave them be to contemplate their last moments as a bachelor," Lord Robert threw an arm around Harry's shoulder and led him to the castle where the wedding will take place. "I will expect gifts as fine as the ones you gave Ned and Jon when Lyanna and I are wed. There will be few nobles who can match your gifts; they had little time to prepare."

"Of course, Lord Robert," said a laughing Harry.

The wedding itself was surprisingly short and anticlimactic but considering that it was held with little preparation and under the shadow of a looming war, he supposed it was the best that could be expected, Harry thought to himself as he looked at the others at the raised U shaped table where he was eating seated beside Lord Robert. The brides and their family were well dressed, the women in beautiful dresses while the men wore fine tunics.

Once they were done eating, the guests rose and formed a line to give their congratulations and gifts to the newlyweds.

"Let us get in line, Ser Harry, I want to be one of the first to give my gift so that we can see their faces after they see your gifts," said Robert. They were among the first ten to the line. One by one the guests were announced. Lord Robert left to go back to his seat and observe the other lords, ladies and knights give their gifts.

While the guest in front of Harry was giving his gifts and congratulations to the two pairs of newlyweds, the page approached him and asked for his name, the page did this for each guest

"What is your name, Ser?"

"I am Ser Harry Potter."

"Oh I see, thank you, Ser," the page had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he smiled.

"Ahem. Ser Harry Potter single handedly saved both Lord Robert Baratheon and Lord Eddard Stark from eight mercenaries and our two lords made their way back to the Eyrie. He was knighted by Lord Robert for this deed."

Harry's face reddened as his deed was announced, so far his was the only introduction.

"I see Lord Robert got you again, Ser Harry. This is my wife, Lady Lysa of House Tully," said Lord Jon.

"I have heard of your valor, Ser Harry. Thank you for saving my new brother in law's life," said Lady Lysa.

"Ser Harry will understate his help to us. Without him, I would not be here to get married. I would like to introduce you to my lovely wife, Lady Catelyn of House Tully."

"My lord husband is safe because of your efforts, you should be proud of it. Thank you for celebrating this day with us," said Lady Catelyn.

"My ladies, I'm afraid the stories were exaggerated, I only did what any man would do. My congratulations on your wedding; may you both your unions be blessed with strong, beautiful children and long happy lives. Please accept these simple gifts from a humble blacksmith," said Harry as he kissed each woman's hand and gave them his gifts.

He then bowed to the two couples and went back to his seat. "I know the introduction was your doing, Robert. It was embarrassing."

"Oh hush now, Harry, look they are all looking at you and your wonderful gifts, even the page is still gawking at the presents," said the laughing lord. "Lord Frey quite put out that he has to be the guest that will follow you."

The wives of Lord Jon and Lord Eddard were still admiring the gifts as were the guests, craning their necks to glimpse at the rings and medallions.

The next guest had to nudge the page to announce him before the procession resumed. The guests took some time to look and admire the rings and necklaces as they kissed the hand of each lady.

Sometime later, Harry was introduced to Lord Tully, his son and his brother.

"Lord Hoster, I would like to introduce you to my friend and savior, Ser Harry Potter. This is Lord Hoster's son and heir, Ser Edmure and the lord's brother, Ser Brynden," said Lord Stark.

"It is an honored to meet all of you, milords. I am Ser Harry Potter, at your service," greeted Harry.

"I was told of your bravery, Ser Harry, along with your aversion to praises. My advice to you will be to simply accept the praise; it makes for shorter conversation with pompous people. I wanted to meet you because of the sword that Lord Arryn gave me, it is a work of art and he said that it was you who made it," said Lord Tully.

"Lord Stark pointed you out to me yesterday and I saw your armor, Ser Harry. It is beautiful, almost too good to use on the battlefield. I can readily believe that the sword Lord Jon gave my father was of your making," said Ser Edmure. "It is a pity we have no time to have a tournament, many men would have wanted to test your mettle."

"They will have to wait for a long time, Ser Brynden. I am not going on any of the battles but if they do attack the Vale, I will meet them with my blade," Harry said to the three Tullys. "I had enough of killing, milords, but I will not hesitate to defend others. I will serve primarily as a blacksmith and armorer in the Vale for the war. I think I can help more by providing good weapons to the men. I will leave glory to the others."

"I see. May I see your sword, Ser Harry? Is it one of your making?" asked Ser Brynden.

"I'm afraid I do not know how to make more of these blades, I can only reforge them into new forms. My sword and daggers have been passed from father to son." Harry drew the sword and dagger and gave the blades to Ser Brynden and Ser Edmure to look at.

"Why these are made of Valyrian steel! Few men are lucky enough to wield one, yet you have three. You are a lucky to own these fine weapons," said Ser Brynden who passed the sword to his brother.

"Noble houses guard their Valyrian blades jealously, Ser Harry, though I see that you care for these well," commented the Lord of Riverrun.

"They are all I have from my ancestors, milord. No amount of treasure will part them from me." Harry replied as his blades were returned to him.

"Good, seeing 'Family, Duty and Honor' in young men gladdens me," said Lord Tully.

"Ser Harry, do you think my nephew and I can have a sword made by you? Lord Stark told me about the duel with your fellow blacksmith and the results of it. It does not need to be ornate, just well made for battles," requested Ser Brynden.

"I am sure I can spare the time but I will need to ask the approval of Lord Arryn and Ser George Smith, I am using their raw materials and I think they have already been earmarked for the war," replied Harry. "If you will allow me to use your forge here, I am confident that I can make you a satisfactory a weapon. It might not have jewels nor would it be flashy but I can guarantee that it will not fail you in your hour of need."

"I will tell Gerrold the blacksmith to extend you his full cooperation, Ser Harry," said Lord Tully.

"I will see him tomorrow then."

They enjoyed the rest of the day's feast that will continue until tomorrow, the lords would meet with their respective banner men to plan out the war the day after that. Robert's Rebellion as it came to be known to the supporters of the cause started soon after.

Harry decided to get an early start for the day. Garrold, the castle's resident blacksmith, observed how he worked and asked good questions. He was open minded about his craft so the two kindred spirits got along well. The results of the day's labors were a dagger and sword for the two knights.

Harry heard that Ser Brynden was called the blackfish by the men so incorporated that into his dagger and sword. The pommel, grip and guard of the paired blades were similar to Lord Tully's but enameled black and inscribed in silver was the word Blackfish on the grip. Ser Edmure's blades also had the same pommel, grip and guard but he enameled it in red and blue, the colors of his House, and inscribed Edmure into the grip. Gerrold made the beautiful leather scabbards for the four blades.

That evening, after the evening meal, Harry presented the blades he made for the two knights.

"Lord Tully, may I steal your son and brother for a minute?" Harry asked the lord as they were preparing to go out to the pavilion outside the castle where the drinking part of the feast was held.

"What is it, Ser Harry?" asked Ser Edmure.

"Well, I have finished your swords, I thought you would like to see them," replied Harry with a smile. "I have them in my tent."

"Ser Harry, go and ask your page to get it, I'm sure the men would like to see your work," said Robert with a smirk and a knowing look.

"A good idea, Robert. Go and have your page retrieve the weapons, " seconded Lord Hoster.

Harry turned to ask Bill to get the blades but the boy was already running back to Harry's tent. He saw Gerrold seated with a few of the soldiers so Harry asked him to join them as the weapons were presented.

"Gerrold here helped me a lot with the swords, he is also the one who made their fine leather scabbards," said Harry as he handed out the swords to their respective owner.

"Ser Harry is much too kind, I actually bothered him as he worked on your weapons, I was fascinated with the technique he used. I hope to be able to replicate it, he is an excellent teacher. He allowed me to contribute a little by letting me work on the four scabbards," corrected Gerrold.

"Four scabbards?" asked Lord Tully.

"I also made a dagger for each sword as a partner," said Harry as he gave them to the two knights.

"This is excellent work, Ser Harry, I loved the way you personalized it," said Ser Brynden as he showed the gathered men the sword and dagger.

"I am glad you like it. I heard a few of the men calling you that so I incorporated it into the design."

"It also has my name on the handle. You have my thanks, Ser Harry, I know it will serve me well in the coming battles," said Ser Edmure.

"It is an honor to make weapons for good knights. The men only have good things to say about both of you. If my work helps to bring you home alive, then I consider it a job well done," said Ser Harry.

"They are fine blades, Ser Harry. How much shall I pay you?" asked Ser Brynden.

"I used the castle's supplies to craft them. Please consider the labor as my gift to your House," said Harry.

"Your generosity is a fine thing but I must insist that you be paid for your work. You did miss out on the day's feasting while you slaved away in the smithy," said Lord Tully in a no nonsense tone.

"Whatever you think is fair should be enough, Ser Brynden, but you will only pay for my labor on the sword. I will not accept any payment for the daggers; those really are my gifts to House Tully."

"We accept them in the spirit they were intended for, Ser Harry. They will each give you seventy five gold dragons for your work, will that be acceptable?"

"That is very generous, milord. It is more than acceptable."

"I honestly think it is a bargain at that price considering that a castle forged sword is about thirty dragons. If this sword lasts as Lord Robert has been boasting, it is well worth the price," said Ser Edmure.

"It is not an empty boast, Ser Edmure. If you ever visit us at the Vale, I will show you the first sword Harry forged there. Ser George hung it on the wall of his smithy," said Robert.

Harry worked on five more blades the next day for Lord Tully who planned to gift them to the lucky men. They were rather plain looking in comparison to the other swords Harry made for the Tullys but their blades are all well-crafted and Harry had the sigil of the blade's owner engraved on the pommel and their words inscribed on the blade. All in all, Harry received four hundred gold dragons for the two days of work, he charged fifty dragons a piece for the five swords commissioned by Lord Tully and he gave a hundred of those to Gerrold for his work on the scabbards. The smith was very thankful as this was the most amount of gold dragons he has ever had for himself.

Harry and the host of the Vale decamped the next day for home. Robert and his men went back to his lands to gather his banners as did Eddard though Stark and his host will remain at Riverrun for a few more days. The wizard was eager to get home; he had many projects he still had to undertake like a new home and his playground.

Harry admitted to himself, as they rode for the Vale, that he wanted to join his new friends in the battles to come but it was not his fight nor did he want to upset whatever balance this world has. He knew that he could end the war with a few spells. Teleport to King's Landing, kill the king, bring the wife of Rhaegar to Dorne along with his children and the queen and her young to Dorne or Dragonstone then deliver Rhaegar to Robert and Eddard after finding out where Lyanna is. Two more teleports and Lyanna would be with Eddard. True, he will have to travel to some of the places on his broom or carpet but the end would be the same. Would the kingdom be at peace if he did that? Or would a more bloody conflict occur? He could also just use the Imperius on the main lords in Westeros and have himself declared king if he wanted. No army can stand against him, a wave of fiendfyre would eat them all up faster than even dragon fire would. There was no witch or wizard to stop him from his ambition if he chose to rule. The world as it now only has one law, might is right. In the end he knew this was all academic, he wanted to rule as much as he wanted to be immortal which is not at all.

Bill called him back from his musings; they were going to pitch camp for the night. Harry dismounted and helped the boy with their tent when it started to rain lightly at first which gradually became heavy. This would be the first time since the camping trip from hell during the horcrux hunt that he was caught outside in a tent while it rained; at least during the hunt he had a wizard's tent. Now he had to rough it like the others. He told his page that he would take a walk, Bill did not question him though he looked at his master like Harry was crazy, it was raining heavily but he was used to Harry disappearing for hours so Bill just shrugged and tried to get some sleep.

Harry teleported to a secluded spot high in the mountains of Lord Arryn's land. He had warded it before they left the Vale and left his wizard's tent there. He enlarged his trunk and took a warm shower before bedding down for the night. He woke up refreshed and looking for something to do. He looked into what he can do to make traveling and staying in a tent more palatable. The first thing he needed to remedy was the bed, sleeping on the ground even in a magical sleeping bed while it rained was not comfortable so he made plans to create a folding bed like the ones muggles used but more compact. He added a small picnic table and four chairs to the list of folding furniture he needed to make along with an easier to assemble tent similar to the muggle tents. It will draw attention to him but it will all be built by hand at the Forge so it would not be a problem. It would make bringing another horse or two for carrying the tent and folding furniture but it would be worth it, besides, he had many horses to use or he can build a small metal cart to carry his things so it can be dragged by just one horse. He daydreamed that he can make a glider that would allow people to get down from the Eyrie faster but he shot it down quickly, it was too advanced even if he build one by hand. It would also a pain in the arse to bring it up to the Eyrie.

Another week passed before he made it back to the Forge and he was surprised that some of the grounds near the ancient keep has been cleared and paved with flagstones. It the agreed upon place where he and Ser George would erect the playground.

"I had the men start on the playground, Harry, and they used the old flagstones we replaced a year ago to pave it. My steward also reported that the wood and thick ropes we ordered have arrived, I had him pay it with the money from my coffers and yes you can pay me back later. I figured you would want to start as soon as possible," said Ser George from behind Harry.

"I so, George, it will be good for the children to have something to do. Thank you for arranging this."

Harry worked on his playground for the next few days and it was finished quickly because many helped him. The day before men left for battle, they had a party to celebrate the opening of the playground, one last happy moment for families before they are separated by war.

Late into the War

The smiths and Harry were busy crafting the weapons and shields for the soldiers. They were all using Harry's methods so it started slowly at first but as they got more practice, they were able to forge the weapons faster.

Every week wagons would arrive with broken weapons and armor. In turn, the wagons were filled with new weapons and shields. They made swords, axes, daggers, war hammers, spear and arrowheads.

He has been training Bill to fight like him, using the young page's quickness and good footwork to his advantage. The young man has grown on Harry and he is like a younger brother to Harry so he made sure that he is prepared in the event that they need to take up arms. He made him green and black light armor from titanium alloy that he lined with dragon hide along with a fine sword and two daggers along with a crossbow. Bill also became Harry's apprentice in smithing.

He remembered when Bill came to him while he was doing his daily exercise, a few days after they returned from Riverrun, asking to be trained as a knight.

"Harry, why do you wake up early and do these things that make you sweat? The other knights do not do them."

"I was never trained like a traditional knight but my daily exercises help keep my body strong and agile. It's why I am faster than my opponents."

"I hope someday to become a knight, Harry. I have seen you spar with the other men and I want to be able to fight like you do."

"I can teach you but it will be hard work and it means you will have to exercise like I do."

"I promise to join you every day."

"Alright. Tomorrow you will join me. Right now, I want to see how you fight."

He has also established a cooperative farm and bakery in the Vale. The women would work on the farm and they will get paid in goods that the farm produces while the bakery sells cheap bread to those nearby and flour to those living further away. Inflation due to war has sent prices sky high.

Word came to the Forge, months into the war, that Lord Arryn needed four volunteer smiths to move to the front because the few smiths they had were shorthanded. By now, the smiths in the Vale were all working at the Forge numbering almost thirty and they all knew how to employ the new method taught to them by Harry.

Seeing as most of the smiths had families, were in their mid-forties and had little to no experience in combat, Harry took it upon himself to volunteer to be one of the smiths as did Ser George as did two of the unattached smiths.

They reported to Castle Darry, its owners have fled to King's Landing a month into the war, now the forward headquarters of the Rebellion. A tired and older looking Lord Arryn met them in the audience chamber.

"Good evening, good Sers. I trust your journey was unimpeded?"

"It was uneventful and safe due to your forces patrolling the roads, milord," answered Ser George.

"Good. I received word from Robert that the smith at Stoney Sept needs at least one more man to help him in doing the repairs. The four apprentices are able to work on most of them but he needs a fully trained smith to help him with the harder jobs. Who among you is willing to go there?"

"I would ask that you send me, Lord Jon. Ser George should stay with his liege lord and the other two smiths with you are not soldiers, the front is not for civilians such as them," answered Harry.

"As much as I want to refute Ser Harry's logic, he speaks the truth. The two other smiths who came with us, while brave, are not made for war. Lord Robert will be more at ease with a familiar face at the bellows," said Ser George.

"What you say is true, it would also make communications easier if Ser Harry and Hedwig would be in Stoney Sept. Very well Ser George, go on and rest after you eat, I know it has been a long journey. Ser Harry, I would like a private word if I may," said Lord Arryn.

"What can I do for you, milord?"

"Did you bring your armor with you?"

"Yes, I have it with me, Lord Jon. Why do you ask?"

"Your friends Robert, Ned and I made an agreement with you long ago that you would remain in the Vale and help us with your skills at smithing and it has been a great to us. The armors and weapons that your group has been sending to the front have saved many lives. I could say I am sorry to be sending you to Robert and into the thick of things but that would be a lie."

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, I have asked you to dispense with titles when we are alone. I would ask that, in addition to your duties at the smithy, you keep an eye on Robert if you can. He is a brave and courageous young lord but he is sometimes reckless. Westeros would need a king when all this is over, Harry. Eddard will have his hands full in governing the large north and both of us have no desire for the throne so it will be up to Robert to shoulder that burden."

"I understand, Jon. I will do my best to keep him safe," answered Harry gravely.

"Thank you. I have received word from my spies in King's Landing that, as we speak, Aerys is sending a force to stop Robert's advance led by Lord Connington, the current Hand of the King. Ravens have been sent to Eddard and his host to divide and reinforce Robert and I but it may take time we do not have."

"I see."

"I cannot spare any of my captains nor much of my soldiers to help Robert delay until Eddard arrive to reinforce him but I am sending him two companies of foot soldiers. I will give command of that force to you, I know it is not much but it is all that I can spare. All of them are experienced soldiers armed with the weapons and armors you have crafted personally."

"Jon, would they accept me as their commander? I maybe a knight but many still have doubts about my skills because I have stayed away from the front. Even in the Vale, some think of me as a coward."

"It may take some time but you will gain their trust and respect, I am sure of it. From those who volunteered I chose those that live near the Forge and they know that you have been doing your best to provide for their wives and children."

"They told you about those things?"

"Yes, the merchants sent me letters to tell me that if I wanted anything else delivered to the Forge, they are happy to do if I continue to pay the delivery charges so I know how you spent your money on that playground of yours and that you have bought cows and hens from Fairmarket and Gulltown out of your own pocket so that they can have cheese and milk for the children along with eggs for the dining room table. I also know of the expensive shiploads of flour exported from Braavos being rationed out to the residents of the Vale."

"I tried to keep my name away from those transactions, Jon. I am well off and the money paid by those lords for the weapons and armors they special ordered paid for most of the stuff."

"I know you tried to keep it a secret but the beautiful and intelligent white owl that delivered the orders gave you away. I wish all my lords and knights were as generous as you. We are at war yet they continue to squabble over money amongst themselves."

"I believe that those in positions of power owe a noble obligation to those underneath them."

"In an ideal world, that would be true but in reality most lords seek power and gold to fill their coffers instead of helping those under their rule. After this war is over, I want you to show those lords how a true lord should behave."

"Jon, you know that I am no lord."

"Yes, you are not a lord yet. Once we win this war, you will be. Robert, Ned and I would see to it. When the time comes, my two foster sons would offer you lordship in their lands but I hope that you will stay in the Vale."

"I do not wish for a castle or people and lands to rule over, milord."

"The three of us know that, Harry, and this is why we will see you become a lord. You will be a good lord to those under your care. But enough of that, the 200 men already love you, it will not be hard to prove you are also worthy of trust and respect. I know you can do it. Now go and eat. I will send for the two senior soldiers under your command to meet you in your tent, Clark and Greer are both loyal and trustworthy men who can be relied upon."

After the meal, Harry went to the tent Bill has erected for their use to find the two men whom Lord Jon has sent for.

"Good evening. I am Ser Harry Potter."

"Good evening, Ser. I am John Clark and this is James Greer. We were asked by Lord Arryn to lead the two companies that will accompany you to Stoney Sept."

"I see. Mr. Ryan and Mr. Greer, I know you are experienced soldiers who are to lead other experienced soldiers under my command. I will be relying on the two of you to guide and help me in doing my duty. I want to earn your trust and respect, not just because Lord Jon ordered you. I hope we can work well together. Please call me Harry when we are in private, I am not some stodgy old fart who thinks they are so high and mighty." Harry's last comment brought smiles that broke the expressionless masks the two men wore.

"I will do my best to help you, sir. I mean Harry," said James Greer. "Please call me Jim." He was a tall swarthy man who had thick black hair with grey in temples. "My wife, Martha, thinks the world of you. Thank you for all the help you are giving to the hamlets of the Vale."

"So you're Martha's Jimmy, she talks about you all the time. Martha is a good woman and excellent cook too. She reminds me of the mother of one of my childhood friends."

"You can call me John, Harry. I'm glad Lord Jon sent you to lead us instead of another highborn knight who thinks he knows everything to know about war." Clark was tall and well-muscled with short brown hair. "I think we will enjoy having you as our commander. My wife, Sandy, says you healed, my daughter, Patricia's broken arm. They both sing you their praises."

"I saw your daughter clutching her broken arm under a tree while Bill and I were riding by from the Bloody Gates. Patsy broke her arm trying to rescue a friend's kitten from a tree. She was so brave, trying not to cry even if I saw a bit of bone sticking out of her skin. Her only worry was that her friend might get into trouble. I just had to help her."

"She says you are her teddy bear. The kids from the hamlet love that playground of yours, the swing is her favorite," said Clark.

"Yes, the kids all play there. My nephew likes to play in the sandbox, building castles. The women folk have no worries leaving the kids there while they work at the farm because if that playground," commented Jim.

"I am just glad to help. The civilians should not be starving because the prices of the necessities have risen because of the war. I earn well enough from special jobs to help them so I do."

"I can understand why lords and knights pay well to have you make their weapons and armor. The swords you sent us never failed us nor does your armor. If it wasn't for the things you sent from the Forge, I doubt we will be here today," said John.

"For all those reasons, Ser Harry Potter, we will be happy to serve you," said Jim.

"Jim, you and your men are not here to serve me. I serve with you to help our fellow citizens get home to their families. I will do all I can to make sure of that you all get to see them again. I am sure you and the men know that I have tried to avoid the front because I do not want to kill, that is true, but I will do so to keep us safe."

"I believe we will get along fine, Harry. I think you and I have same the meaning of fairness in war," said John.

"John, many would not agree with my understanding of fairness in times of war. Fair means we all get to go home safe and damn those who oppose us."

"That, Harry is also how we understand the word fair," replied Jim.

Both seasoned soldiers went back to their barracks with a better hope at tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Harry Potter: A Wizard in Westeros

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter or the Game of Thrones. The characters along with their respective universes are the property of JK Rowling and George Martin along with the production companies who made the movies and TV shows.

Author's Note:

I uploaded the first draft for this chapter, sorry guys, the error has now been corrected. I used the medieval gold coins as my basis for how many grams o gold a dragon has. Most medieval coins contained about 3 to 4 grams of gold per coin so I used 5 per dragon for a nice round number. This is all make believe anyway so please just go with it.

Chapter 3 - Harry's Marauders

The company of two hundred men left Castle Darry three days after Harry's arrival. Lord Jon had been true to his word, the men were all veterans wearing armors, shields and weapons that Harry made; about a quarter of them were also capable archers. They marched on foot, none of the men had horses; they were reserved for the knights. Harry was able to buy four horses from the other knights for Clark and Greer so the two of them along with Harry and Bill acted as their scouts since they were the only ones with horses.

On their fifth day of marching, Harry and Bill saw a small company of enemy soldiers about an hour's ride away from their position. The opposing side had numbered slightly less than their force but the enemy camp had more than a hundred horses, if Harry fought them head on, many of his men would be slaughtered by the cavalry. The enemy was resting on the foot of a small hill. Harry sent Bill to get Clark and Greer; he was able to procure horses for the two captains.

"Bill and I were able to see a small enemy camp on the foot of a small hill lying in the direction we are going. The way I see it, we can give them I wide berth so that we can pass undetected or we can ambush their camp. They have cavalry so if we have to fight them, we must attack tonight. What do you think?" Harry asked his two captains.

"It does not sit well with me to let them be. I say we attack tonight, if we don't, we will have to worry about our flank all the way to Stoney Sept," said Greer.

"I agree with Jim. How do you plan to proceed?" asked Clark.

"I want to place the archers on the hill while your two companies split up and flank them. Bill and I are competent archers so we'll be on the hill. The archers would use fire arrows. After we fire our third volley, I want you both to lead your men and attack them from opposing sides. We should be able to fire two more volleys safely without endangering you or your men. After the fifth volley, we would charge downhill and help you finish off the camp. What do you think?"

"It is a sound plan, Ser Harry, surprise will be the key to this battle," commented Clark.

"I like the plan, but I think we need someone to check that they do not have scouts hidden in the hills," suggested Greer.

"Don't worry, Hedwig and I will go to the hill first to scout it. If all goes well, I will send Hedwig to the archers so that we can proceed," said Harry.

"Ser Harry, I do not think you should be the one to scout the hill. We can ask for two of the men to check the hill," said Greer who was now regretting his suggestion.

"Stealth is my specialty. Don't worry about me. They will not know I'm there."

"I hope so, Ser Harry. I do not want to be the one to tell the villagers that we got you killed," said Clark.

Greer's suggestion was a good one. Harry was able to stun, bind and gag five men who were standing guard on the hill. He sent Hedwig to Bill, telling the others to proceed with the plan. The surprise and the rain of fire arrows on the camp cut down almost a hundred of the enemy numbers so they were able to easily overcome the camp.

"How many did we lose?" Harry asked his two bloody and dirty captains.

"We did not lose a single man, Harry. Sure, some are wounded but none of them life threatening. We were able to capture almost all their horses, some died due to the arrows. It was a supply caravan so we were able to hurt the royalists more than we expected. They had plenty of food and weapons that we can use the horses to carry with us to Stoney Sept," reported Greer.

"Good! What about prisoners?"

"We were able to capture twenty men, five of them knights. They tried to fight but once they saw that they were heavily outnumbered, they threw down their weapons and raised their hands behind their heads in surrender. About thirty did not want to surrender so we had no choice but to kill them. My men have stripped them of their weapons and armors and have them bound in ropes," said Clark.

"Did we get any intelligence on the enemy positions?"

"We were able to interrogate the knights and they sang very well. The reports that Lord Arryn had about Lord Connington leading a force against Lord Robert is true. They say the force will meet Lord Robert's army in about a month and the maps we got from the command tent give evidence to this," said Clark.

"I see. I want to see these maps, and I will be send copies to Lords Arryn and Baratheon via Hedwig. Please have the men set up camp on the hill, the enemy were lazy so they paid the price, we will not make that same mistake. Please set up the watch before you eat and rest, thank you, for the job well done."

Harry and the men encountered two more supply caravans on their way to Stoney Sept and they able to surprise them just like they did the first one. Harry lost twelve men, mostly on the last caravan because the enemy outnumbered them by a hundred men. All of his men were now on horseback with quite a few more horses used for carrying the supplies they captured from the three camps. The men were all proud of their accomplishments and Harry has earned their trust and respect. His willingness to be the first to undertake dangerous missions instead of using his men as pawns went a very long way in earning the men's loyalty. It was after the third camp that they started calling themselves Ser Harry and his Marauders. They arrived at Stoney Sept three weeks after they left Castle Darry.

"Well, Ser Harry, your Marauders certainly did a number on the royalists and the maps you recovered were a great help to us in conducting this war. Lord Jon and I give you operational command of your cohort. Your victories along with the food and weapons you captured increased the morale of the troops," said Robert as he welcomed Harry to his command tent.

"My men and I were only doing our duty, Lord Robert, but I agree, the men performed their duty admirably."

"I certainly agree that they were very valiant which is why I am authorizing you to dispense one of the treasure chests however you see fit while the other two will be used to fund the war effort. There should be around two to three thousand gold dragons inside the chest. They also get one horse per soldier from the many that your Marauders captured."

"Thank you, Robert. What will become of them? And the prisoners?"

"I want you and your men to garrison the part of town where the smithy is located; it is the only smithy within a few days' ride so it is very important. Use the prisoners to fortify it, the forty knights you captured will be sent to Riverrun as prisoners and hostages until the end of the war. Some of them are influential and rich, we may be able to use them to get their families to stay neutral if they do not change allegiance to support us."

"I see. Is there any news?"

"The only bad news we received from King's landing is that our victories have caused Connington's forces to become bigger, it seems the king initially underestimated us. He originally planned to send a medium sized army but that has now increased. It is not as bad as you think, Harry, the increase in the army's size caused them to delay their advance by as much as a month. It maybe just enough time for Eddard and his men to reinforce us in time."

"I hope so too. What caused Lord Stark's delay?"

"He was here a month ago. My brother Stannis is under siege in Storm's End; so much of my forces are tied up. Ned left me most of his men and sent a thousand to reinforce Jon at Darry. He too only five hundred back to the North to raise more men, he should be back in another few weeks.

"I hope Lord Stark arrives soon with his men. Your men here are between the Lannisters and the royalists that Lord Connington is bringing. We are doomed if Casterly Rock attacks us and the North is not here to reinforce us. I am sure only the threat of force keeps those Lannisters from joining the war."

"Harry, what you say is true. Rhaegar Targaryen is, by now, amassing enough troops to face Jon's troops at The Trident. We must break Connington's force here at Stoney Sept so that we can reinforce Jon at Darry. It is rumored that Rhaegar will be bringing a large army."

Harry was introduced to the captains after his private discussion with Robert; they all congratulated him for his leadership and the foresight in sending the maps on the enemy locations.

The weeks passed by quickly for Harry. He trained the smith and the four apprentices on his process for forging weapons and armors. In his spare time, he drilled his Marauders on small unit tactics he learned from the ancient Spartan army on maximizing the use of their large shields in tandem with their sword and spear along with the phalanx formations the ancient Greeks used. The men were initially skeptical of the additional training they were receiving but when its purpose was explained by Harry using diagrams drawn on the ground, they quickly saw the advantages of fighting in a phalanx instead of attacking pell mell into the enemy. They also fortified their garrison using large spike wood to act as a deterrent for mounted cavalry and foot soldiers. Harry had their almost one hundred prisoners dig deep traps filled with spikes around the main fortification so that the enemy forces would be forced to use only one avenue of entry where he planned to have his men use the new phalanx formation to their maximum advantage. During the evenings, Harry would subtly reinforce the spikes to become hard as steel. Without the overt use of magic, this was as good as the defenses could be.

The attack on Robert's army came after almost a month of waiting. The royalists smashed upon the frontal formations as soon as the sun rose to the sky. Robert an extremely capable fighter brashly led the army on the front lines, refusing the advice of his captains to remain behind and being the commander, they could do nothing. Harry shadowed Robert as a disguised as a common soldier to keep the lord from getting killed, he just used his time turner to be at two places at one time.

As the fighting got desperate between the two evenly matched armies and the front became such a dangerous place, Harry allowed the lord to become wounded on the shoulder. He could have deflected the spear thrust but Harry chose to let it go unimpeded. It allowed him to evacuate the wounded lord to the fortified encampment. It was not life threatening so Harry let the maesters to treat him, he would check him on later.

A large group of enemy knights and soldiers saw the retreat and pressed the advantage. They followed the group escorting Robert to the camp. Harry hose this moment to call on the Marauders.

They defended the narrow passage into the fortification with a vengeance and they were still valiantly defending it thirty minutes later when the dire wolf banners of Lord Stark appeared on the horizon, which caused a rapid withdrawal of the enemy.

Harry checked on his men as the fighting gradually tapered off and he was thankful no one died but there were almost seventy men were so severely wounded that he had to subtly use magic to get them out of danger. He was attending to Lord Robert's wounds when Lord Stark entered the command tent.

"Connington is in full retreat and my cavalry is in pursuit. I ordered them to chase the royalists but to not press the attack too much. It is a victory, Robert," said Stark.

"Good because I was forcibly taken back here when I got wounded by a spear. Some soldier took it upon himself to evacuate me. I do not know whether to thank him or punish him, I was not even able to get his name," replied Robert.

"Well, milord, I think you should thank that soldier. A large group of men detached from the enemy formation when they say you retreat, it seems that they had a whole company dedicated to killing you," said Harry as he finished dressing the wound. "They numbered almost three hundred."

"The captains said your men defended the entryway to this camp valiantly from those knights and soldiers, they said you personally fought off many men," said Stark. "Your men was a sight to behold as they fought as according to those who saw you and the Marauders fighting."

"I am extremely proud to be their commander, the formation really helped a lot. While more than a not a single one of my men died, about a third will have to face a long recovery. I hope to bring them to the Vale so they can be with their families while they recover."

"We will soon be moving to the Trident to merge with Jon's forces at Castle Darry. Your Marauders can depart from there to escort the severely wounded," said Robert. "I think you and your men can lay your traps again and guard that gate for us. The fighting at the Trident will be fierce but some might try and divide our forces by attacking the Vale."

Robert and Eddard's forces started their march to the Trident three days after the Battle of the Bells, a reference to the many ringing bells of the town when the enemy tried to get inside the fortification, to allow the men to rest for the journey. The Marauders' were happy at the prospect of seeing their loved ones again as they rode their horses back to Darry to report to their lord before returning to the Vale to guard the Bloody Gates.

"Well, Robert, I see that you are recovering well from your wounds as led at the head of the army like a good knight," said Lord Jon as he greeted Harry and the two lords.

"Of course I did!" said Lord Robert.

"I did not mean it as a compliment, you could have been killed! May the gods bless that soldier who had a mind to carry you off."

"The past is dust, milords, all that matters is that we won the battle and Ned's forces broke Connington," said Harry. "The coming battle of the Trident will be the deciding point of the war, everything after that is just the details."

"What you say is true, Harry, we have arrived at the turning point of the war. Prince Rhaegar himself will be leading the Targaryen host," said Eddard.

"I have reports that they will field men. Both sides are evenly matched in my estimates," said Lord Arryn.

"I want Rhaegar for myself! I will have vengeance for my betrothed, his host will not hinder me," said Robert heatedly.

"He will be there, Robert. How many men will the Tully's send us?" asked Lord Stark.

"The raven I received from Lord Horster says that aside from the three thousand men dispersed to guard his domain, he is sending his entire muster," replied Arryn. "Harry, Robert mentioned that you and your men are to be sent to guard the Gate?"

"Yes, Jon, if you have no objections. Many of them are unable to fight because of injuries sustained from Stoney Sept, I will send the seventy men to recuperate from their injuries while the rest will be at the Bloody Gate. How many soldiers are stationed there?"

"Five hundred men are on rotating shifts to guard it. It would be enough to bottleneck any who wish to invade and another thousand at the other end of the Vale to watch for invaders from the sea. Gulltown has been subdued by Robert and another thousand are garrisoned there."

"I know the possibility of any army trying to gain the Vale is slim but it is better to be ready. Harry's men would be ideal to guard the Gate," said Robert.

"Very well. Let the men rest then in two days you can go to the Gate," said Jon.

On the day that Rhaegar and Robert met at the Trident, a force of two thousand men attacked the Gate. Harry and his men, supported by two hundred archers on the two towers of the Bloody Gate held them off until they surrendered. All but ten of his Marauders were severely wounded, a few even lost their arm or leg. If not for Harry's potions that was administered by Bill at the towers, many would have died.

A rider from Lord Jon woke Harry, after a few hours of sleep. Robert was severely wounded by Rhaegar and he is asking for Harry. Harry immediately called for John Clark and Jim Greer along with Bill and told them about the situation. He and Bill would be going alone with ten other horsemen. All the Marauders were left by Harry to recuperate.

The dozen men rode at a fast pace, fresh horses were waiting for them at Palisades Village. It was just after noon when they reached Castle Darry.

"I got here as soon as I can. What happened?" Harry asked as Bill and him entered the room where Robert was being attended by a maester, Jon and Eddard were standing vigil. "I just can't leave you alone can I? Will you always get wounded at every battle?" Harry tried to lighten their moods, he saw the serious wound on Robert's stomach.

"Seven hells, Harry, don't make me laugh!" said the wounded man as he laughed weakly.

"Lord Robert received a grievous wound from Prince Rhaegar as his lordship ended the prince's life," said the maester who looked at Harry disapprovingly.

Harry looked at Lord Arryn and asked with his eyes to make the maester leave. "Maester Henio, thank you for your help. Ser Harry will be taking over Robert's care," said Jon.

"I mean no disrespect, milord, but he is a blacksmith, an excellent one to be sure, but he is not a healer. His lordship needs my expert care."

"I am a qualified healer, maester. I promise no further harm will happen to Lord Robert," said Harry.

"I hope you know what you are doing, Ser Harry," said the doubtful man who left in a huff.

"I need your solemn oaths, gentlemen. What I am about to reveal and what I need to do to heal Robert has to be kept secret." Harry said to the four men gravely. He will tell them his secret, it was protected anyway by a modified fidelius charm. The oaths were just a formality. "I am sorry to that I have to require an oath, it is very important to me."

"We understand, Harry, of course you will have our oaths," said Eddard. One by one, the four men gave their oaths.

"Thank you. The gist of it is that I can wield magic and I can use it for quite a few things. I'll tell all of you later, I need to heal Robert first." A wave of his hand over Robert's body gave them a floating image of the inner workings of the human body.

Harry walked them through what he was doing. When he told finished healing Robert, he began his tale. "I will leave the external injury to heal by itself, healing them fully will lead to many questions. Now, my family has been able to manipulate magic for as long as we can remember..." He conjured a table then brought out food from his small bag so that they can eat while he told his story.

Harry gave them a prepared story, giving nothing about the fact that he came from a different world. He just said that just as the Targaryens came from there, so too did his family. The Potters were originally a rich family of powerful mages named Peverell but they changed it as soon as they left Valyria and settled in Volantis. The four men readily believed his story, Valyria was famous for its magic and sorcerers along with their dragons and steel. He gave them a demonstration of a few benign charms, he had no plans to reveal the more powerful spells he knew.

"That is a remarkable story, Harry. You are right to keep it secret, while magic is not really a secret, many would likely try and use you for their own ends," said Jon.

"There are also the maesters, they have long tried to gain the secrets of sorcery and so they are envious of those who wield it. They may try to poison Westeros for you, remember that they have a maester in every castle," said Eddard.

"Nevertheless, thank you for sharing your secrets with us and using it to heal me. I ask that you help Eddard chase the remains of Rhaegar's forces. We will follow as soon as I can," said Robert.

"I agree, Robert and I would worry less if you were with him. The war is all but over, it would be foolish any of us to die now that the end is near," said Jon.

They rode on fresh horses the next day to make sure that the remaining royalists are scattered, and to lay siege to the capital, King's Landing. They made good time and they were able to stop the remnants of Rhaegar's army from reforming. They arrived at the capital to lay siege but they saw that the city had been sacked by the Lannisters in Robert's name.

The two men with their host saw the gold and red lion banners of the Lannisters of Casterly Rock flying on the ramparts. They entered the Red Keep on their horses only to see Ser Jaime Lannister seated on the throne.

"Don't worry Lord Stark, I am only keeping it warm for our friend Robert," the knight said with a laugh.

"Welcome to King's Landing, Lord Stark," said a thin balding man with blond hair and saturnine face.

"Thank you, Lord Tywin, this is Ser Harry Potter." The two lords plainly distrusted one another.

"Ah, the famous knight who rescued Lord Robert and yourself from the king's assassins. Your reputation precedes you, Ser Harry. I see that you also bear the sigil of a lion, are you by some chance a distant relative if my family?"

"My family hails from Valyria originally though they settled in Volantis after the Doom of Valyria. I'm afraid I am not related to your illustrious family, milord."

"That is a pity. My forces have already subdued the royalists, Lord Stark. The city is ready to receive her new king."

"I can see that. My men expected to face a prolonged siege, how did you gain the city without much of a fight?" Lord Stark asked the other lord.

"I was able to persuade the king that we have come to reinforce him," Tywin answered succinctly.

"I see. Subterfuge has never been the way of the North. What of the royal family?" Harry could see Ned was barely able to contain his distrust of the men and Harry was glad of the large army they had should it come to blows.

"There are many ways to skin a cat, Lord Stark. I am sorry to say that the king along with Princess Elia and her two offsprings. My son, Ser Jaime, was forced to kill the king himself because the mad king ordered the Hand to burn the city and all its inhabitants. The princess and her children resisted so my men were forced to kill them." Harry and Eddard could plainly see that Lord Lannister was sorry nor was his son who had a mocking smile on his face.

"How noble of you to put the people above your sworn oath to protect and obey Aerys, Kingslayer," said Eddard.

"Kingslayer? I think I like the sound of that," answered the young knight. "It has a nice ominous ring to it."

"The Queen and her remaining children are in Dragonstone, they were ordered to flee there by Aerys after your win at the Battle of the Bells," said Tywin, plainly irritated at the name given to his son.

Harry and Eddard left soon to survey the city. Lord Stark has ordered the pyromancers to remove the wildfire from their locations in the city and burn them at the huge pit he had the citizens dig outside the city at Harry's suggestion. When they finished with the day's work, they moved to the tent outside the city. Harry was to stay with Lord Stark in the lord's tent.

"I would bet my armor that the princess was raped by the Lannister men before being killed. What could frail sickly woman and two children do to an armored knight?" said Harry. "I mistrust them, I can see the avarice and duplicity on their eyes."

"I too mistrust their motives, too late do they join our cause just like the Freys. If it were up to me, many men would be joining the Night's Watch before this is all over," said Ned.

"I doubt your allies would agree to that. While the Watch is a sensible and prudent solution, they will argue that too much change will cause more problems and they may well be right," replied Harry.

Lords Jon and Robert arrived a few days later. A huge disagreement occurred between Stark and Robert about the murder of the noncombatants like the princess and her children. Harry accompanied Stark to finish the rest of the battles in the south, though they do not expect any more large battles. They lifted the siege of Storm's End so that Robert's brother, Stannis, a dour man, can follow through with building a navy to conquer the last bastion of the Targaryens, Dragonstone.

Harry, along with a few companions of Eddard, entered the Tower of Joy to retrieve Lyanna Stark. They left the army to encirle and guard the tower. Harry faced and Ser Arthur Dayne alone in a duel to the death while the others fought the two other knights of the Kingsguard guarding the tower. In the end only Stark, Harry and Howland Reed survived the encounter. Harry and Stark entered the chambers of Lyanna who has just finished giving birth to a young boy.

"Help my sister as you helped Robert, Harry. Please help her," pleaded Ned.

"I will do all I can, Ned, but even my powers has its limits," replied Harry.

He tried to heal the dying woman but even a full vial of phoenix tears was unable to help her.

"Promise me, Ned. Promise me," said Lyanna.

"I promise," replied the young Lord of the North.

Harry swore an oath to Ned about the baby's parentage and Harry obliviated Reed of the memory. Harry placed an extremely strong notice me not charm so that no one would ever find out that Lyanna had a son with Rhaegar Targaryen and that they married one another in secret, Valyrian customs allowed for multiple wives for important men. Harry's secrecy charm on the baby was so strong that even its cries were not noticed by the army. It would later be announced that Ned, a deeply moral man, fathered a bastard son, Jon Snow. Tower of Joy was torn down to provide cairns for those who died there.

Harry and Ned, along with the army, went on to Starfall where Ser Arthur Dayne's family lived to return the knight's ancestral sword, Dawn. Lady Ashara Dayne committed suicide at her brother's death.

The return to King's Landing was a slow and melancholy for Harry and Ned, because of the death of Lyanna. Robert and Nee made peace again over their disagreement; their shared grief at Lyanna's death bonded their fractured friendship.

Harry remained at King's Landing only for a short time. He gave Robert a few gifts like jewelry during the man's coronation. Try as he might to ask Harry to stay with him at King's Landing, but the wizard chose to take Lord Arryn's offer of a large plot of land halfway between House Hunter of Longbow Hall and House Corbray of Heart's Home.

He remembered the conversation he had with Lord Arryn.

"Lord Arryn, I would like to settle in your lands, the people of the Vale have become dear to me during my short stay there. Please allow me my one condition for settling there.

"What condition would that be, Ser Harry?"

"How much land did you plan to give me?"

"I will grant you 200 acres of land between the lands of House Hunter and House Corbray. It is rich black soil that would allow you to grow almost any crop you want. I know that it is half the size of the land Robert and Eddard are willing to grant you but the Vale is one of the most well protected lands in Westeros."

"It is actually one of the main reasons I have for wishing to settle there. However, I would like a large amount of land, twice the size of land that Eddard and Robert wanted to grant me, but I do not want free land, I want to buy my land. A land grant can be taken away in the future, milord. Please understand that I do not mean that you will take the land back. I mean the future generations of our families. This is why I propose buy six hundred acres of land from you in the middle of the Vale."

"Harry, I know that you are rich but an acre of land would be expensive and I am unsure if I can part with that large a tract of land. The land will be sold to you and your heirs in perpetuity so I have to think about the long term this has on my descendants."

"I do understand that so I am willing to be generous. How much does an acre of land in the Vale cost?"

"An acre of land with rich soil costs five bars of pure gold weighing a kilo each. If you buy that much land at the current price, it would mean three tons of pure gold!," said an incredulous Lord Arryn. "Since a dragon has five grams of gold, it would be worth six hundred thousand gold dragons!"

1 kilo of gold = 1,000 grams of gold / 5 grams per gold dragon piece = 200 gold dragon pieces per 1 kilo of gold

1 Acre - 5 pcs of 1 kilo gold bars

600 Acres - 3,000 pcs of 1 kilo gold bars (600 Acres x 5 kilos)

3,000 kilos of gold = 3 tons of gold

3,000 kilos x 1,000 grams = 3,000,000 grams of gold

3,000,000 grams of gold / 5 grams per gold dragon piece = 600,000 gold dragon pieces

"I see. I offer you three and a quarter tons of pure gold for the six hundred acres of land," said Harry. "Seven hundred thousand gold dragons."

Jon Arryn stood and looked out of the window of his study, he was silent for a few minutes as he considered the offer of Harry. "I agree to your terms, Harry. We need to inform Robert of this sale, he has to approve of it in order for you to own such a large area."

Robert had no problem with the sale, and even offered the services the Royal Mint to turn the gold bars into coins of the realm for a small fee which was paid by Harry, copper is needed to be mixed with the gold for it to be sufficiently hardened for it to be circulated as currency, along with the salary for the mint employees.

The purchase caused quite a stir among the lords of Westeros, a man able to spend that much money on a single purchase would of course interest many people. He used a ship from Braavos trips to carry all the gold to the capital and it took small army from the Vale to protect the caravan of newly minted coins back to the Eyrie.

It took two months for the property to be surveyed and its boundaries marked. Large stone boulders were quarried from the mountains to be used as borders for the land. Harry had ordered his workers to lay the fifty foot tall and ten foot thick border walls as soon as possible, it was an enormous expense which might take as long as the castle to be built but a necessary one in Harry's opinion.

The foundations of the castle were laid two months after the borders were marked. Harry spent it traveling all over Westeros and across the Narrow Sea on his broom or carpet, making contacts, arranging for building supplies and hiring builders. Harry asked Ser George, who had extensive contacts all over Westeros, to be the overall foreman for the massive construction project with Bill as his deputy.

Thick white granite was used for the castle's sixty foot high by ten foot thick walls while white marble and seasoned oak was used for much the castles interior. Hundreds of skilled stone masons and wood workers were hired from all over Westeros and the Free Cities. As a token of thanks from Lord Arryn, Harry was given a five acre square of beach front property where he had a dock made for ships that made deliveries of building materials faster and more economical. The two hundred Marauders were given leave to move their families to their commander's land and formed the core of a burgeoning new town.

It took five years for White Castle to be built on a hill in the middle of his six hundred acre land at a cost of almost a million dragons.

It had four towers, one was for storage, another for the armory and smithy along with barracks for a thousand men at arms, the third tower was for the servant's quarters with adjoining stables and the last was for use as the Steward's tower which shall also hold extra rooms for guests. The main castle had five stories with high ceilings and a dungeon. It also has a private rooftop garden and an indoor luxurious marble heated swimming pool big enough for thirty people along with a wet bar and small kitchen. The top most floor was reserved for Harry's personal use. The ground floor had a large hall for banquets capable of seating five hundred guests comfortably along with a large kitchen. The second and third floors were for guests with hotel room like suites while the fourth floor had apartments for important guests and Harry's important retainers.

High quality and expensive furnishings like Myrish carpets, tapestries and beautifully carved wooden furnitures with the Potter crest were specially commissioned for the castle. Black marble bath tubs, sinks countertops and toilets were designed by Harry made by his stone masons for his castle, the only one in Westeros with indoor plumbing and hot water. He has had enough of having to go to his trunk or tent to shower or to take a dump so while the builders were busy with the castle, Harry was busy designing the pumps, heaters and water filtration system for the castle.

Harry got a very welcome and unexpected surprise when he found someone he thought he was never going to see again when he accepted the king's request to accompany Lord Arryn to Dorne. The nobles of Dorne were rumored to be fanning the flames for a rebellion against Robert for the death of Princess Elia of Dorne which made delicate maneuvering by the Hand of the King. To finalize the peace, Lord Arryn and Harry were going to Dorne.


End file.
